


Rooster Teeth High School

by bruther



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, True Blood References, Vampire Diaries References, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruther/pseuds/bruther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael came from a rough upbringing, but after losing both his parents he was now living with his best friend Ray and his Mom. The summer of grieving and rubbing up on anyone breathing was over now it was back to school for his Junior year. What he didn’t know was that a new reality was about to hit him, and hit him fast. A life where Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches existed. He will soon find himself mix in the middle of all the feuds that’s happening between all these supernatural beings.</p><p>Mix between “True Blood” “Vampire Diaries”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oo Weekend Before School Part 1 oo

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd twist off of the first fandom writing I was doing and some that i was reading That i loved. Enjoy, unless you don't I can't tell you what to do.

oo Weekend Before School Part 1 oo 

“Wake the fuck up Michael” a voice called to him from the hall.

“I don’t want to.” i yelled back as he walked into my room.

“You see the problem with that is, you don’t have a choice.” my best friend said to me as he jumped on top of me.

Ray was a scrawny Puerto Rican kid only a few months younger than me. He had a slight fade of a beard coming in but not quit full. He wore glasses with a black frame, cargo shorts. He wore a loose t-shirt, with messy hair that looks like he just didn’t care. 

“Fuck you Ray. The sun is barely out.” i scoffed at the man as i pulled the covers over my head.

“See you think that but really that’s the sun going down.” he laughed at me.

“You’re shitting me right?” i half uncovered my face.

“Nope, that’s what happens when you’re up all night with strangers.” a woman walked in standing against the door frame.

Ms. Narvaez, Ray’s mom and only parent. She’s a little shorter than me. She has long black hair with an olive colored skin showing she was Puerto Rican too. She was as scrawny as ray, but still looked amazing. She was wearing a purple blouse with black pants and high heels that made her as tall as us. She must have just gotten back from work.

I sat up as soon as i heard her voice knowing that she deserved my full attention. After all she did take me in after my parents had died. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Narvaez” I said sympathetically.

“It’s no problem.” she started,” Just make sure you call to let me know where you are. I don’t like staying up all night wondering if you’re okay.”

“I know. It won’t happen again.” I continued to apologize.

“Yeah Michael. We don’t want to stay up all night worrying about your safety and” Ray started, I was already giving him a death glare.” the last thing we want is a bunch of baby Michaels running around because you couldn’t call in.” 

“On that note I think i’ll get dinner ready for you guys. I don’t want you guys going out again on an empty stomach.” she said happily with, all but that last part directed towards Ray. Letting him know she knew he was out there with me too.

After she left the room Ray whispered,” I don’t know what she is talking about. It’s not like i’m the one hooking up with anything that has a pulse, plus i don’t drink so what trouble could i get in?”

\----

After getting up and around I joined Ray and his mom at the table. This was strange for me because when my parents were alive we never really had sat at the table and talk or even ate together. Hell, it was rare if all of us were there at the same time.

“Glad you could join us.” Ray’s mom said warmheartedness, already having a plate prepared for him.

“You know I could never pass up your cooking.” I smiled.

“Mom I think Michael is on drugs. He actually looks forward to your cooking.” Ray joked getting a grin from his mom and an eye roll from me.

“Shut the fuck up dude. Sorry Ms Narvaez.”she always winces when she hears us swear.

It’s not that she minds us doing it, she says it just reminds her that her boys are growing up to be men. Loud swearing men. She always says the last part with a smile showing that she is joking and that no matter what we did she was proud of the both of us.

It was weird how quickly she accepted me into her family and now she practically claims that i’m her son, and that the only reason i’m lighter than Ray is because she had to beat the Puerto Rican out of me. She claims she learned from Ray that one was enough, and at least with me she got to pick me out. 

ooOOoo

After diner Ray and I went back to my room to play Halo. This was Ray’s old room but after his 17th birthday his mom moved him into her old study that I wasn’t aloud in. She claimed that we were to old to be sharing a room and that we both deserved our own rooms. I’m still not aloud back there but I let Ray crash in my room any time he wants, seeing that all his old games and stuff were prohibited in the other room. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” I asked after throwing down the controller when Ray beaten me for the 4th time in a row.

“What do you have in mind?” he raised an eyebrow as he set down his controller.

“Well see, I heard that there was going to be another party tonight, sense it is the last Saturday before school starts back up.” I suggested.

“And you want to find someone to get your kicks with before you basically swear abstinence so that you don’t flunk out.” Ray said standing up getting his coat knowing that I would go with or without him. 

ooOOoo

I tried to sneak into the kitchen to get the keys from the key bowl what I heard someone clear their throat.

“Looking for these?” she stood there with the keys on her index finger pointing at me with it.

“Yeah, Ray and I were going to go out and get a few movies so that we have something to do over the weekend.” I tried to get the keys with a smile, but she lifted her hands and closed the keys in her fist and laughed.

“Michael I wasn’t born yesterday. I know you’re going to a party.” she said laughing 

“How did you know?” I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

“Seeing that it is the last weekend before school starts, one of the rich kids must be throwing some sort of soiree before their parents make it back from out of state.” she answered with a grin.

“Man you must have partied hard in high school with that kind of knowledge.” I grinned.

“How do you think Ray happened?” she leaned in as if to whisper but still talking in a normal voice and winked.

“Eww Mom. TMI “ her son yelled out.

“What?” she said with a slight accent showing that she still had some Puerto Rican heritage in her.” I’m just letting him know that i knew how to have a good time, and i just so happen to be teaching about safe sex too.” 

She handed me the keys laughing, but after I took them she got serious.

“ I don’t want you drinking especially if you’re driving. You better not come back smelling like “smoke” (weed) otherwise you can sleep on the porch and air out. Please don’t get in trouble.” saying the last part with puppy dog eyes.

“We won’t” I said with a reassuring smile as we left out the door.

Standing on the porch as we got to the car she yelled out. “ Be back before 1 or refer back to the porch idea. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ray and i both yelled back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

oo Weekend before School Part 2 oo 

 

“So who all do you think is going to be at this party?” Ray asked nonchalantly as I was driving to the party.

I laughed at him, “ Probably everyone who’s anyone. It is the last party of the summer.”

“True.” Ray shrugged.

As we pulled up to the large house uptown you could feel the atmosphere change. Loud thumping music could be heard blocks away. Few close parking places to the house of destination were trying to get to and people cheering as they walked through the streets to get to the house.

After finding a parking spot a block over we walked to the house still hearing the thumping music. The house looks even bigger now that we stood on the sidewalk just outside of the mansion. It’s two stories high windows panning all around the house each being about as tall as i am, bushes shaped like animals leading up the driveway, and a bull’s head with a nose piercing for a knocker.

Standing at the door neither Ray nor I knew if we should even bother knocking or just walk in. Someone walked up behind us speaking loudly.

“I’m telling you Geoff this party is going to be top!” the, what i guess to be British, man said with an ear to ear grin.

“All i want to do is get drunk and have a good time, is that so much to ask for?” a slightly older looking man complained but still looked like he was excited about a party.

Walking up next to us the British man brushed up to me to reach for the knocker and banged on it. He side glanced back at me with a smile. The other man just stood off to the side bouncing on his heels waiting for an answer.

I couldn’t help but to stare at the Brit. He was taller than me, that was clear. He wore tight neon pink shorts with a tight fitted t-shirt, both complimenting him nicely. His sandy brown hair looked like he just woke up from bed, but i seems to be like that on purpose. His large nose didn’t quite match his face but with his large grin it made it work. His green eyes just makes me feel like my heart will melt.

‘I can see his eyes’ i thought to myself ‘ how long have I been staring at him in his eyes?’

“Who might you be Love?”the man with an accent asked with a smile.

Ray and I both busted out laughing at the fact he referred to me as Love.

“What did I say?” the Brit looked to the tattooed man that come with him.

The other man with tattoos seem to have a sleeve of them, and a mustache that seems to be forming. He had dark brown bed hair too, making it look like he didn’t care. His eyes were blue and he wore loose fitted close making him look comfy but still ready to party.

“People here don’t refer to each other as Love moron.” the tattooed man said rolling his eyes.

“My name’s Michael,” i said after catching a breath. 

“Gavin” the sandy brown hair man said with a larger grin since i finally answered.

“Ray” my friend said after Gavin looked at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Geoff,” the tattooed man said,” Now that we all have been introduced this fucking door needs to opened.” 

At that moment a man opened the door.  
“Gavin!” the man yelled with a smile,”Geoff.” he continued with an offset grin.

“Ryan!” Gavin yelled out.

“Can we come in Fucker?” Geoff rolled his eyes. He wasn’t here to sit outside and piss in the wind, he wanted to party.

“O yeah, please all of you come in.”He said moving out of the way to let them by.

Ray and I followed them in observing the large building that seem even bigger inside. There were people everywhere dancing, drinking, and what looked like drugs. There was a colored disco ball on the ceiling that shout out several different changing colored lights and was the sole source of light in the main room. A dj up on the balcony playing different types of club music. 

“M’names Ryan.” the man that let us in said next to the awed Ray and I. 

“Ray and this is Michael.” Ray said shaking Ryan’s hand.

“As your host I ask that you please don’t make too much of a mess, but it is a party so i’m not expecting too much of that happening.” Ryan said and walked away, joining the crowd dancing. 

“Ray.” I yelled so that he could hear me over the music,” We have to party hard look at all these people here.”

“I know man.” he said with a smile on his face,” fucking remember we have to be out before 1”

“I know, I know.” I said glancing at my phone reading that it was already 9:27,”We have less than 4 hours, let’s make them count!”

After that Ray and I take off separate directions. He parties on the dancefloor while I go to the bar to get something to drink.After all what is a good night without booz?

As I got my drink a familiar voice comes up behind me saying,” Fancy meeting you here.”

I turned around and sure enough it was Gavin with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, who would have thought to run into someone that they just walked in with at a party.” I said with sarcasm and a smile.

“Good point.” He said sliding closer to me,”How about I buy you a drink.”

“I guess that would be nice. You know with the open bar sign up and all.” I said gesturing towards the large sign behind the bartender.  
“You know you’re making it hard to charm you if you keep poking holes in it.” he laughed flirting clearly.

“O, so you like to be the one to poke holes?” I said grinning at my own dirty joke, and causing Gavin to laugh.

“You donut.” he laughed bumping his shoulder into mine.

Grabbing my drink bumped into his shoulder slightly and went to another room. This room seems like an entertainment room. People were laughing shooting pool, playing air hockey, and playing Halo. I was standing there watching two guys playing when i felt someone brush up next to me. I looked over and of course it was Gavin. I couldn’t help to smile at the fact he followed me.

“You play?” I whispered into his ear.

“Yeah, who doesn’t play bloody Halo?” he laughed.

“Wanna play next?” I said brushing against him a little.

“Sounds top.” he said grinning as i laughed that fact you used top as a description.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I laughed walking up to the guys. “ We got next game.” as i set a quarter down on between the two playing.

“What’s with the quarter?” the Brit asked.

“It’s something that all gamers here should recognize.” i continued when he still had a confused face,”It’s like a place saver since games use to require quarters to play the next quarter got next game.”

“Wow,” he smiled.”Americans are strange.”

After the two men were done with their game i walked up with Gavin ot get the controllers. 

“How about we make this a little interesting?” the Brit whispered as we sat down.

“Oh, how do you think we could?” i eyed him carefully. 

“We can make a friendly wager.” he half grinned.

“”What do you have in mind?” I asked feeling like i might regret it, but still felt the need to know.

“How about the loser has to blow the winner?” he had a devious smile on.

“If you want to blow me so badly we don’t have to wait here as you get your ass whipped.” 

“So i’ll take that as a yes?”

“Take that as a hell yeah.”

ooOOoo

We were playing a 1v1 deathmatch and the score was close with Gavin leading by 2 kills.

“I can’t wait to have your lips rapped around my cock.” the Brit gloated.

“Just you wait asshole. You’ll be having your fucking lips around my dick.” the Jersey man said frustratedly.

“Do you suck cock with that dirty mouth?” he teased, and making me even more flustered.

“Got you again.” I cheered,”Next kill wins it.”

I glanced over at Gavin seeing how concentrated he was. His eyes are zeroed in on the screen and chewing on his lip. On my screen I seen him in the distance looking at me as i turned my character. He was was about to snipe me and win the game. I managed to shoot him easily with my sniper. It was like he wasn’t even trying. I looked over at him ready to make a comment about the bet, but when I looked over and seen his face i didn’t know how to react. He looked dazed out of it and some what mad, but at what? Was he mad that he lost?

“I’m sorry Love.” he said setting his controller down and almost ran out the door.

I followed him to see what was happening. He couldn’t have been doing all this flirting all night to just stop and run off because he lost a game.

I looked off the balcony from the second floor to the first and seen that the lights were on and music stopped and a crowd in a circle. In the middle of the crowd was a tall brown haired man that had what looked like bedhead (note to self everyone in this town liked sloppy hair), a tight fitted shirt that was a little thinned out from being used so much, and jeans. Across from the man that looked ready to hit someone was… Gavin. The Brit looked ready to fight too. How could he already be in a fight when he walked out of this room not even a full minute ago?

“Hey, hey, hey.” a voice of the host came over the dj’s mic,” I wouldn't like to stop a fight, but remember everyone around you.”

At that comment I seen both Gavin and the other man calm down a little but not enough to stop what ever fight that was about to happen.

“Now if you guys really want to do this fine.” Ryan continued, “ but we are going to do it right.”

At that all the lights turned off and only the center where Gavin and the tall man stood lighted back up. This cause basically like a fighting ring feel to the room. 

“Ready?” Ryan asked clearly not caring.” Dance Fucker, Dance.”

At that, the song “You’re going to go far kid” by Offspring came on, skipping over the slow start and the fight started.

The other man charged first swinging at Gavin. The Brit ducked under the blow to avoid it but was met with an elbow blow to his side. He quickly regained his balance. Now it was his turn. He charged the man and as the other man tried to swing at him again Gavin swept to the side and nailed him in the jaw.

The crowd was going crazy for this. Gavin was quickly hit in the face after the other man quickly recovered. Gavin charged at him tackling him down. I would have never thought that the scrawny man would have been able to take down the larger one that easy if i hadn’t seen it. Gavin sat on top of the man hitting him again and again in the face. The other man tried to cover his face to block some blows, but when he realized that wouldn’t work he used his larger size to flip them over making himself on top. It was his turn to throw punches and Gavin’s to try to get out from under.

Gavin managed to flip them again, but his time he couldn't get on top so both of them risen to their feet. Now it was like a boxing match. Both bounced on their feet and traded blow after blow anywhere they could get a hit.

The song had came to an end and a group of people that i guess were guards ran up to pull Gavin and the other man apart. You could see some blood stains on the ground from both the men and blood on both of their shirts and faces.

I came down to the first floor where everything was happening. The music seemed to start back up and the bright lights were off and the colored disco ball was now the only light again. The guards had left Gavin’s side after taking him to the other side of the room of the other man. He must have noticed me walking up.

“Sorry Love.” the Brit smiled at me obviously trying to get back to charming me.

“Sorry my ass. What was that all about?” I laughed and asked quizzically. 

“Joel!” I head a bearded man yelled out chasing towards the man that Gavin fought as he left out the front door.

“That was nothing. It’s just a little quarrel, that’s all.” he grinned at the fact the other man had left. 

“We got to go man.” I heard Ray say into my ear,” It’s already fucking 12:47”

“Shit.” I yelled out.

“What’s going on Michael my boi?” Gavin looked confused.

“I got to go.” I yelled out then pulled him closer to whisper.”Don’t think i won’t hold you up to our deal, You still lost.” 

After that i kissed him on the cheek and left with Ray.

ooOOoo

“What time is it?” I asked Ray as we pulled up to the house.

He sighed, “1:17”

“Do you think she was serious?” i asked as we got out of the car and got to the door.

When i went to open the door it was locked.

“I think she was a little serious.” Ray laughed as he grabbed 2 blankets sitting on the bench on the porch with a note one it.

“What does it say?” I asked.

“You done goofed. Have fun sleeping outside. Remember Ray this is a new experience, like you say ‘YOLO’.” he laughed at the last part.” it’s signed as ‘The Wicked Bitch’ “

“Fuck the porch I’m sleeping in the car.” I said walking towards the car.

Ray yelled out” P.S. Don’t think you can sleep in the car.” 

At that we could hear the alarm set on the car and I don’t have the alarm button. 

“Ray I love your mom, but she is a cold harted bitch.” I said walking back to him so we could go to sleep on the porch.  
“Yes I am!” we heard her yell from inside,”but I’m the cold harted bitch that will leave the door locked till next Sunday if you miss curfew again. Night love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on part 3 already. I think i'll make updating happen on Wednesdays and or Saturdays, depending on how things go. Please leave comments about righting and what you would like,such as more violence, less violence, more fluff, less fluff, or even smut. 
> 
> Here is the link to the song if you wish to listen to it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjW4_OlhKfo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mavin in this chapter. 
> 
> Latin is used, if you translate it you'll get a rough idea of what it means.

oo Weekend before School Part 3 oo

 

I felt him kissing up my lower bareback. He slowly inched his way up kissing his way up my spine. Feeling this caused me to arch my back and lowly sigh. When I felt him kissing at my neck I had to turn around to see his face. 

Gavin. The guy from the party. 

His eyes are filled with lust, and the way he bites his lip as she stares at me. He almost seems like a hungry animal. This just makes me push my lips into his so that our lips lock together. Both of us push into the kiss as if our lives depended on it. 

He bites my lip making me moan. The bite draws a little blood and for some reason the taste of it somehow turns me on even more. He starts to kiss my jaw line and moves to my chest. Every kiss he places feels like a pulse of energy surges through me. 

As he kisses around my waistband to my boxers he slowly inches them down almost at a cruelly slow pace. 

“Please.” I begged out to him.

“Only if you ask nicely?” he said hovering over my now bare cock.

“Please Gavin, I begging you.” I moaned as he placed only a hand around the base.

“I guess you deserve this after beating me.” he said with a grin 

After a few good strokes he wrapped his lips around the head of my cock, making me toss my head back and moan. As he lowered his head further down, taking in more of me he hummed sending a vibration down my shaft making me moan louder. 

He continued his slow agonizing pace until he got a few more moans out of me. After that I started to put my hand in his hair, so that i could speed him up some.   
Complying to the pushing on his head he started to pick up the pace and started to swirl his tongue around my head making me buck into it. 

“Oh Gavin.”I couldn’t help but to moan his name.” Fuck. Damn Gavin.”

Each time I said his name he took more of me in than the last time until he he started to gag a little, but not too much to stop. 

“Fuck Gavin. I’m about to cum.” I moaned. 

Hearing this he picked up the speed, bobbing his head faster now, making my hands twist in his hair. He started to stroke what he couldn’t take in his mouth with one hand and used the other to rub lazy circles into my hip. Feeling a warmth in my stomach I came into his mouth calling out his name. He swallowed everything that I gave him and let me ride out the full orgazim in his mouth.

Feeling drained as he kissed up my stomach i couldn’t help my laugh at how sensitive I felt to every kiss he made. Once he made it to my mouth we locked lips but this time much softer. He lowered back down to my jaw and then to my neck. 

He placed a few kisses making me tilt my head so that he has more access. Lifting up his head slightly to make eye contact with me but i did not know how to react. The lust from his eyes were gone, replaced with something else. Suddenly his eyes went black and blood vessels around his eyes darkened and he had fangs. Before I could even scream his teeth sunk into my flesh.

At that I woke up in a cold sweat on a bench on the porch.

‘What the fuck was that?’ i thought to myself.

I looked around and Ray was already gone. I checked my phone and it was 9 a.m. I suddenly felt discomfort in my pants. Realizing that i jizzed in my pants from a wet horror dream I got up to see if the door was unlocked. Thank Christ it was. 

ooOOoo

After sneaking inside,and being sure not to bump into Ray or his mom with the issue in my pants, I took a long shower. 

During my shower I couldn’t help but to think about to dream. How amazing it felt when the Brit kissed me, and how wonderful his lips felt, but I couldn’t help but to wonder where the hell did that last part had came from.Why in the hell would I think of anyone doing that? 

Those eyes. They felt like death looking into my soul. Those fangs what was that about?  
‘I must be stressing out about school or something’ i told myself as i got out of the shower and got dressed.

“So Gavin huh?” I heard Ray’s voice as soon as I walked out of the bathroom.

He was leaning against the wall with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I said walking by him to get to my room.

“You know damn well what i’m talking about,” he laughed “Oh Gavin. Fuck. Gavin. Please Gavin!” he mocked.

“Fuck you.” I glared at him.

“So what was with all that?” he smiled with a raised eyebrow.

“It was fucking nothing.” i walked out to the living room seeing that his mom was out there and that might get Ray to stop asking questions

Sure enough he dropped it knowing that it might cause a fight. Ray has never been one to pry at things. He usually is a chill guy. It was strange that he even tried that hard this time. I wonder what’s going on with him.

“Fun night sleeping on the porch?” Ray’s mom asked not taking her eyes off the tv screen.

“Fuck no.” I yelled.”That sucked. I don’t think i’ll ever forgive you for that.”

“Pancakes are on the table.” she laughed.

“I love you.” I ran up to her and hugged her.

“Hey get off my mom. There’s no way i’ll call you dad.” Ray laughed walking up to his mom kissing her on the cheek then following me to the kitchen.

“So what’s do you think we’ll be doing tomorrow.” the Puerto Rican asked while stacking some pancakes on his plate.

“I don’t know. It’ll be easy most likely since it’s the start of school.” i said still not making eye contact with him.

“I was talking to the guy Geoff. You know the one that came int with,” he got a smile,”Gavin.” he laughed.

I just rolled my eyes.

“He said that him and Gav are going to our school too. He is a senior and Gavin’s a Junior.” he continued looking at his food as he lathered it in butter.

‘He is in the same grade as us and he is going to our school?’ i thought in my head.

“I just hope it doesn’t cause more of those wet dreams you had.” he still didn’t look but was laughing at his own joke.

“Fuck you Ray.” I barked.

“No thank you. I’ll leave that to the two of you.” with that joke he walked out of the room with is plate to join his mother watching tv.

Sitting in the kitchen alone I can’t help but to think about the Brit now. The way he flirted all last night. How it felt when to kiss him, even if it was really just on the cheek on in my dream. The way he brushed up against me every time we were next to each other. Even the way he squaked when he was winning at the game last night. I still won that game. Walking to the other room with my plate now finished I couldn’t help but to wonder if he would fulfill his end of the deal.

“When can i tell him mom.” I heard Ray whisper.

“You can’t. You know that.” his mom whispered sternly.

“Why not? He is my best friend. It’s not like he would tell anyone.” Ray said in a whisper yell.

“He won’t understand the importance of how this has to stay a secret. It’s for his safty and ours. This is the last I want to hear about this Ray.” she stood and spoke clearly with the last part as I walked in.

It was not like Ray or his mom to keep secrets from me, or try to whisper behind my back. I have never heard his mom so serious before. She has always been the one to joke around with us. What is going on with those two and what are they keeping from me?

“Jesus Michael do you have enough pancakes.” his mother laughed walking by me to get to the study.

“I can’t ever get enough of your cooking Miss N “ i laughed.

“Please don’t call me that. It makes me feel like my name is being censored.” she laughed closing the door, but shooting a look at Ray before shutting it all the way.

“What was that about? “ I asked sitting down next to Ray.

“It’s…”he paused.” Nothing.”

“You can’t pull the bullshit card on me Ray. I know you two and neither of you are like that.” i said slightly irritated that he feels the need to keep stuff from me.

“Michael, dude. If it was important I would tell you.” he said smiling. 

“Bullshit. What you can take me into your house, but I can’t know what’s going on.” I was obviously picking a fight. I know Ray and he’ll just blow it off as a joke to prevent a ffight. He was never the one to get to serious.

“Well i guess a family of murders tell the victims that they are going to die before hand.” he said trying to hold back a laugh.

“I knew that there was a catch when I moved in without having paying rent.” I laughed willing to joke but still not satisfied with what was going on.

We went on watching tv and eating pancakes. After a while we played games in my room and around 4 his mom said he had to go to the study and work on some stuff for a while.

ooOOoo

I was still a little upset that there was something going on, but I know if it was important Ray would tell me eventually. We are best friends he can’t keep secrets from me no matter how hard he tries.

At that there was a knock at the door.

“You jerking off, if so i can comeback later.” Ray whispered as he cracked the door.

“You’re good. m’ just playing Minecraft. Fuck!.” I yelled as an endermen killed me.

“ENDERMEN!!” He yelled out as he jumped on the bed.

“Wanna play?” I asked with a hint of sourness in my voice.

He could tell i was still a little pissed.

“So you’re not going to let earlier drop?” Ray said half grinning rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know are you going to keep secrets.” I said nonchalantly. 

“You do know that I wouldn’t keep something from you unless I had to right?” He said almost pleading but still keeping his calm demeanor.

“I know but that doesn’t mean I can’t be pissed about my best friend keeping secrets.”

“Hmm.” Ray was now squinting at the ground chewing on his lips thinking about something hard.

“Fuck it. YOLO right?” He said and walked out of the room.

“Da’fuck.” was the only thing I could say.

He came back with what looked like a thing of salt. Why the hell did he have salt? He started to pour some on the ground in front of the door.

“What the hell are you doing.” I yelled. 

All he did was hold a finger to his mouth to shh me. After pourig the salt in front of the door he sat on my bed and gestured for me to sit down by him.

“Okay my mom might kill me for telling you this but…” He started but looked more concerned now that he seem to have gone to far with whatever he is planning on saying to turn back now.

“What is it Ray?” I raised an eyebrow at him not quite sure what is going on.

“Okay.”he huffed out a bunch of air and shook his hands to his sides.” Watch your controller.”

He was talking about the controller to my xbox that he sat between us. Then he closed his eyes and whispered something. It wasn’t english.

“Surge, quod tibi praecepta sunt.” He whispered.

“What are you doing?” i said a little confused, but then the controller started to float causing me to jump.

“Veni.” he whispered and the controller floated into his hands and he opened his eyes to look at me.

“Uhm.”was all i could say.

“I’m a witch.” Ray laughed as he tried to make his nose twitch like in the movie Bewitched but couldn’t. 

All i could do was laugh.

“So you’re a witch?” I laughed wiping tears from my eyes.

“Yeah. My mom and I were talking about if we should tell you or not. She didn’t think you were ready to hear all of this, but I know you better. Plus I know you’ll slit my throat in my sleep if I keep a secret from you.” He laughed.

“Wait, is your mom one?” this was odd to hear from your best friend that you have been living with for months.

“Yeah. she is way powerful too. I can just barely get by with it.” he said back in his YOLO mood.

“So what all can you do?” It felt weird now talking about this like it was no big deal.

“Well I can’t really do much, just simple stuff like with herbs and a little bit of moving things.” gesturing to the controller as he tossed it on the bed.

“What about your mom?” Now i was fully interested.

“She can do a lot. She is teaching me how to turn water into fire or even surge electricity through it.” he said like it was no big deal.

“So the study is..” i started

“Basically my training room for magic.” Ray finished.

“Have you been using your magic to win at Halo?” I gestured my head towards the xbox.

“No I kick your ass at that because you suck.” he laughed.

“Fuck that I’ll kick your ass right now.” I challenged him.

“Sure whatever I’m good for a game.” He said stretching out and went to put the disc in the xbox.

“So the salt?” I asked remembering the line of salt he put at the door.

“It keeps other witches from eavesdropping.” he said sitting back down to play.

“So you going to tell her I know?” i was a little concerned after the fact i seen her pissed off earlier about whether or not i should know.

“Let’s just keep that between you and me for now.” Ray said as the match started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this. First time doing anything smutty so sorry if it was a little rough, but it was just a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every school has drama, but this hits Michael like a bomb shell. This also introduces a lot of people and gets things going pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had my computer die on me, then I lost internet for a while. Has not been my year already. but here you go. Rewrote all that I could remember so sorry if it seems a little sloppy.

oo First Day of School oo

 

“Ray where did you go?” i asked standing in a dark room.

The room feels like it is freezing. I can’t see anything but myself. I seemed to be the only source of light around but it didn’t project off me but my body just lit up so that I could see myself. I felt so alone and the feeling of fear started to sweep over me. 

“Ray! “ I called out,” Anyone!. Help!” 

A feeling of eyes now on me tore at me inside. I couldn’t see any eyes, but I knew that someone was there watching me. 

“Hello!” I almost pleaded with a feeling of despair and pure fear paralyzing my body.” Who are you?!”

A noise shot by behind me, but I couldn’t turn to look. 

“What was that?” I said to myself.

Another noise shoots by me and goes away, but then it goes again but in front of me. I felt like a rabbit with a foot stuck in a trap making it were I could not move, and this thing was a wild beast waiting to go for the kill.

Something ran by me striking me in my arm, right below my shoulder, but it ran off again.

“Help! Anyone, please!.” 

I heard the beast stop moving in front of me, but it slowly walking towards me, gradually picking up speed to another run straight for me.

Screaming for my life as the beast charged at me. Time seemed to stop, suddenly the room changed. I was in my old house with my parents. 

It looked to be Christmas, and I felt like a little kid ready to open presents. I still felt like I was being watched, but this time not by eyes that brought fear to my heart, but rather eyes that felt safe and comforting.

I started opening presents and the first one I opened was a new gameboy and I felt happy. I looked to my parents I couldn’t help but to run up them and thank them., and whispered I love them. Then a ringing noise started to happen. I didn’t know where it was coming from, but I felt them parents slipping from my fingers, so I squeezed them tighter until I awoken. 

ooOOoo

Waking up in the morning to an alarm going off was one of the shittiest feelings in the world. I just wanted to go back to sleep so badly. Ray and I had stayed up till around 3 in the morning playing games and talking more about his magic. He explained how witches are all about the balance of nature and they actually get their powers from the four elements.

ooOOoo

I had to ask the most obvious question last night, “ How many are there like you?”

“Of what Puerto Ricans? A lot.” he laughed at his own joke as i just rolled my eyes,” There are a few, I only know of a few, and before you ask no I’m not going to tell you their names or exactly how many there are.”

I left it at that because he looked at me with a serious but concerning look on his face when he said that.

ooOOoo

“Stop jerking off and wake up. School starts today.” Ray said opening my door.

“Fuck school ! I rather go to sleep.” i said pulling the cover over my head.

Suddenly I felt the blankets lift up and float above me. Ray was standing there with one arm lifted up as if holding the blanket from afar. Then he tossed it across the room, and I felt my self being moved next.

“Fuck you Ray!” I yelled as I hit the ground from him tossing me.

“I couldn’t help it.” he laughed,” But to be fair I think that’s all i got. I’ll stop the bullying.” 

I got off the floor as he left my room. I felt a searing pain in my arm. When I looked there was a gash in it, like the one in my dream. It looks like it’s already dried up but I still feel the pain when I move my arm.

With nothing else to do I SLOWLY got around for school, hoping to avoid Ray’s mom. If Ray can already do what he can with how little experience he has, there’s no telling how much power she has.

Walking out into the hallway after taking a shower I could hear whispers.

“I know you told him Ray.” I heard Ms. Narvaez whisper. She didn’t seem too upset over it.

“I know. I had to he was going to find out one way or another.” Ray spoke softly. 

“I’m glad you did. I got a call last night. Apparently there has been some missing people reports going around.” She in a serious voice now.

“Do you think it has to do with the..” Ray started

“I don’t know, but last night I felt something wrong and I heard whispers from his room. When I walked in I dark shadow was over him. I casted a spell to get it way, but..” she stopped as I walked in.

“But what?”I said walking in.

She took a deep breath and sighed.” It had marked you.”

“Marked me how?” I asked quizzically as she gestured for Ray to go to me.

He walked up and pushed my sleeve up so show the cut. He started biting his lower lip as if in deep thought.

“What does it mean?” Ray looked at his mom but still holding my sleeve up exposing the gash.

“It could mean someone wants your blood, or they might just want to mess with you. It could be anything.” she said standing up with a smile.” We will have to wait and see, but for now you guys need to get to school.”

She hugged us both as we walked out the door,and whispered something to Ray.

ooOOoo

“Junior year, Ray.” I said a little excited as we pulled into a parking lot at the school.

“I know. I can’t wait to see some of these people.” Ray said bouncing up and down in his seat.

“Any witches go here?” I said sarcastically.

“Yes. And I talked to my mom about them and she said I would have to get the okay from them if you get to know who they are.” Ray said as he got out of the car.

“Oh cool, so when are you going to ask them?” I said a little shocked.

“Dude there is such a thing called texting,” he laughed,” I asked them last night while you were getting your ass kicked on Halo.”

“I wasn’t getting my ass kicked dickweed,” I rolled my eyes and,” And what’d they say?”

“I’m Lindsey the witch.” I heard a voice from behind me causing me to jump.

“God damn it! I’m Michael.” I said as I caught my breath.

She stood about the same height as me, had red hair. She had a shit that had a cat in a tree saying, “I can only hang in for so long.” and she had a large smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you Michael. Hey Ray.” she greeted as he joined us on the other side of the car.

“Tugg Master Lindsey!” he called out as he hugged her.

“So how do you know Ray?” I asked as we walked to the main building.

“We are in the same covenant,” she smiled and realized i don’t know what that meant,” Like a witch party.”

“Ray having a social life, that’s hard to believe.” I said getting a middle finger from him.

“You’d be surprised how much of a social life I have without you.” he said sticking his tongue out at me.

As we walked into the building I felt it. The feeling of the beast from my dream. I felt like it was here. I froze in my tracks causing the others to stop too.

“What’s wrong?” Lindsey asked?

“It’s here Ray.” I whispered as I put my hand over my sleeve where they cut was.

“Do you know who it is?”he whispered.” Does a face seem familiar in anyway?”

“No, I never got a look at it.” and like that the feeling was gone and I sighed in relief.

“What’s going on?” Lindsey whispered as she put her hand on mine.

“He was marked by something and we don’t know what.” Ray answered.

“The feelings gone.” I said.

“That’s because of this.” She said taking off her bracelet,”It’s enchanted to keep people from messing with your mind. Take it.”

As she took her hand off I felt the feeling again. The second she clipped it on my wrist It was gone.

“What’s messing with me?” I asked.

“I don’t know but I’ll talk to some others and maybe we will help you find out.” Lindsey said will a reassuring smile,”But we need to get to class. See you guys.”

As she walked off Ray and I said our goodbyes for now.

“If anything happens let me know Michael.” Ray said seriously.

“I will.” 

ooOOoo

I walked into my first period class, History. I hated it so much. I don’t understand why learn about the past when we need to be looking towards the future. There was a mixture of people from different grades in here.

Not many people have showed up yet so I took my place in the back corner hoping it would keep people away from me. I lent back in my seat and stared at the ceiling waiting for the tardy bell to ring so that class would start and this day could be that much closer to being over.

“Oh Geoff look at this familiar pleb.” a VERY familiar British accent rung in my ear causing me to grin immediately.

“No fucking way.” I laughed as I picked my head up.

The skinny Brit from the party and the tattooed guy were both here. They sat next to me. Gavin in front of me and Geoff to my left.

“Michael my boi! How are you.” Gavin said with a devilish grin on his face, just like the one from that night.

“I must be fucking dreaming there is no way that you are here too.” I said laughing.

“I knew you said you weren’t going to forget about the bet, but stocking me at school you mengy prick.” he laughed.

“So this is the Dickhead you made the bet with.” Geoff laughed.

“So i’m not being punked or something? You really go here too?” I asked as if I couldn’t believe it.

“Sure as hell looks like it.” the tattoo man said looking at Gavin who looked like he just got away with murder.

“What can I say, just lucky i guess.” the giddy brit laughed.

The bell rung and the teacher cleared his throat.

“Nice to see you all here. I’m professor Sorola. I guess you all got stuck with me.” the scruffy man said.

“So i’m going to give a little brief over our town history. Rooster Den is a town that was founded hundreds of years ago. We are famous for a lot of reasons but can anyone tell me what makes this town stand out the most?”

“They say that there was a war between Witches and the supernatural in the areas around here.” Geoff said without hesitation.

“Correct Mr?” the teacher said

“Ramsey.” Geoff said.

“What makes this town in particularly famous?” the teacher asked for him to continue.

“Well they also say that here is where the last stand off was. They humans got involved and poached the supernatural to extinction and burned all the witches in their houses in this town. They say if you are alone at night and walking around you can see the old spirits still fighting.” Gavin said with a grin.

“Correct.”

“Free, Gavin Free.” Gavin said before the teacher asked.

“Well looks like I know who is going to shine in this class.” the teacher laughed,” I thinks that enough teaching for today.”

“How do you know that?” I laughed asking Gavin and Geoff.

“You can say History is our strong suit.” Geoff laughed looking at Gavin.

“So how long have you lived here Michael?” Gavin asked.

“For two years now.” I said.

“Are you and your parents liking it here?” Geoff asked

“My parents died lover the summer.” I said looking down.

“I’m sorry Love.” Gavin said hooking his finger under my chin lifting my head up to look at his smiling face.

“It’s alright, you guys didn’t know.” I said feeling happy to look at him, but when he touched me it was different. It was cold and something felt off. 

Geoff kicked Gavin’s seat making him pull his hand back.

“Wat?” he questioned. Geoff gestured towards the bracelet,”Oh, damn.”

I looked at my bracelet. ‘Did they know what it was?’ i thought to myself,’Are they witches too?’

“Cool bracelet,”Geoff spoke up.”Where’d you get it from?”

“A friend this morning.” I said feeling a bit edgy.

“Can I see it?” Gavin asked holding out his hand smiling.

“I don’t know. I just got it.” i said.

“I just want to see it, it looks really cool.” Gavin said a little sincere.

“Okay.” I said taking it off slowly. 

The second handed it to Gavin in I felt that feeling again, but stronger. Gavin looked at it closely.

“Ravine.” Gavin sighed at Geoff.

“Damn it.” Geoff said.

“What’s Ravine?” i asked, a little scared.

“It’s a plant. I was wondering why he wasn’t pissing himself when I walked in.” Geoff said to Gavin.

“What?” I said keeping my eyes on both of them.

Geoff lent in to me looking into my eyes.”Michael. I want you to open up the locket on the bracelet and throw away then wash it out and put the bracelet back on. Okay.”

“Okay.” for some reason I felt like that’s exactly what I should do.

“Why have him put it back on?” Gavin asked.

“Because obviously they will think somethings up if he doesn’t have it on.” Geoff rolled his eyes.

Looking back at me Geoff said,” You’re no longer going to be afraid of that feeling that you had in that dream. You’re not going to tell anyone about what we had said since we brought up the bracelet. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” I said as Gavin handed me the bracelet as the bell rang.

I went straight to the bathroom with Gavin following. I threw I opened the bracelet and threw away a greenish thing that was in it and washed off my hands and locket to the bracelet then put in on my wrist.

“We better get to class Love.” Gavin said embracing me in his arm and looked me in the eyes before we walked out.

ooOOoo

As we walked up to my next class i asked,” Do you have General Science too?”

“Yeah, I love science.” Gavin said winking at me as he walked through the door.

We both stopped short as we got in. Gavin and I both seen yet another face. The guy he faught at the party, Joel.

“I think I like it a little less now.” Gavin whispered to me as he guided us to where we would sit.

“So why did you fight?” I asked.

He leaned forward looking me in the eyes again.”You’re not going to repeat anything i’m about to say. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” I repeated.

“That man’s name is Joel. He is an enemy of my people. We had a little disagreement a while back and seeing him, just… Pissed me off.” He said nonchalantly.

“Wow. So what’s with the intense eye contact?” I asked.

“Hmm.”the brit pondered the idea in his head if he should answer it or not,”It’s called compulsion, it lets me help guide you with some stuff.”

“Oh. What was Geoff talking about me pissing my pants when I walk in?” I asked.

“Oh well..”he started but paused when he seen someone walk in the class.

Lindsey walking in seeing me and came towards us.

Gavin whispered to me,” Remember no speaking about what I’ve said.”

“Hey Michael.” She said walking up slowing down when she noticed Gavin,”You’re kidding me right?”

“Wat!” Gavin said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

She got closer to me but sidestepping staying away from Gavin.”Michael come sit with me.”

“Why would he want to do that?” Gavin asked 

All i could do is sit there. I had no idea what was going on. That’s when Ray walked in and seen us.

“What’s up guys?” He said.

“I think i found the thing that marked him.” Lindsey almost said as if the thought made her puke.

“What do you mean?” Ray asked,” I met him this weekend he should be fine.”

She looked at him and whispered,”He had a witch cast a spell so that they could go undetected by others.”

“I think you should come with me Michael.” Ray said, but Gavin stuck his hand on my shoulder as he stood.

“I think he is happy here.” Gavin spoke sternly.

“Is there a problem?” a new voice spoke up.

“And here’s the wolf to save they bloody day.” Gavin said removing his arm from my shoulder.

“Joel we got this.” Ray said.

“Yeah J-roll, we got this.” Gavin said mockingly.

“Don’t call me that fanger.” Joel spat at him.

“it’s fine guys. Damn.” I said finally.

“Michael I’m going to guess you don’t know that much about this little town.” Gavin said.

“What?” I didn’t understand what he meant.

“ You remember what Geoff and I were talking about in History class. Well let’s say There is a little more truth to that than people lead on. But I guess you knew some of it had to be true with your little witchy friend there.” he was talking about Ray.

The bell rang and the teacher cleared her throat,”Please take a seat everyone.”

“Yes. Please take a seat.” Gavin said as he put his and on my back of me neck,” We don’t want to start breaking each other’s necks here.”

All three of them seem to freeze in disbelief. They slowly sat down near by us.

The hour seemed to pass by slowly. The air was tense and all five of us did not speak at all. Joel seemed to be getting madder as every second passed. Ray and Lindsey took turns watching behind them to look at us. Gavin seemed to be relishing in the fact that everyone felt so uncomfortable. I didn’t understand what’s going on. I haven’t seen the Brit like this. He was like a total different person. 

The bell for the next class rang and people started to leave. The five of us all raised in unison. Then Ray turned around looking at Gavin.

“Mortuus bestia” Ray said and repeated again and again. 

Gavin froze and started to shake.Lindsey shoved something in his mouth causing him to scream. Joel grabbed me and took me out of the class.

“What’s going on?” I yelled at Joel.

“They are crippling him until you guys can get away.” Joel said still pulling me away.

No matter how hard I tried to fight Joel he seemed to be able to drag me with eas. I didn’t understand what was going on.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked him.

“Ray said for you to get in the car and go home. His mom will be waiting for you there.” Joel said picking up the pace as soon as we got out of the building.

Something ran by us knocking down Joel and shoving me.

“Now where do you think you’re going mutt?” Geoff stood in front of us.

“You know one bite and you’re dead.” Joel spat out.

“Yeah maybe on a full moon, but it’s daytime and the full moon was a week ago...SOO.” Geoff walked up and pulled a handicap parking sign out of the ground and stabbed Joel.

“NOOO!!.” I yelled out.

“Now that he’s out of the way.” Geoff said wiping off his hands and walking towards me.

“Mortuus bestia!” a voice called out causing Geoff to fall to the ground shaking trying to stand back up.

“Come on!” a blonde girl ran up to me picking me up. A skinny redhead with black glasses on was the one casting the spell on Geoff.

I got up and went with her and got into my car on the passenger side.

She got in the driver’s side,” Sorry Michael, about this, but I kinda took your eyes.” she laughed as we drove off.

“Oh My god he’s dead!” I was shaking.

“No he’s not, it takes a lot to kill a werewolf. I’m Barbara by the way.” the skinny blonde said.

“Werewolf?”i didn’t understand. 

She laughed,”Wow, quick to believe witch but werewolf and vampire are the ones that you can’t believe after that.”

“What the Hell is going on!” I yelled.

“Okay well i guess you deserve to know after all.” she said shrugging her shoulders.”Your guy Gavin and Geoff, they are vampires. Joel is a werewolf. You know Lindsay and Ray are witches, so are Meg and I. Meg was the redhead taking down Geoff.”

“So we left them there with FUCKING VAMPIRES!” i yelled.

“They can take care of themselves. They’re strong people. And with today’s fight we’ll see witch one’s the strongest.” she laughed at her own pun.

ooOOoo

When we got to the house I seen Ms Narvaez Standing outside waiting with three other people.

I got out of the car and started jogging towards her Barb right behind me. I slowed down when one of the men turned around. I recognized him from the party. Ryan .

“Ms Narvaez run he was with them!” I yelled.

“Calm down Michael.” She said,”Come over here for a minute.”

I walked by Ryan, and a man and woman standing just off the porch. 

“Nice to see you again.” Ryan said with a smile,”Sorry it’s not in better circumstances.”

“Michael. These are Matt Hullum, Zindida Shia, and you know Ryan apparently.”Ray’s mom said.

“We are the Council of Four. One for each race of people..” Zindida said,” I’m the leader of the Human faction.”

“As you guessed probably, I’m the King of the Vampires.” Ryan bowed.

“Alpha of the Werewolves.” Matt said nodding his head. 

I looked at Ms Narvaez, she had a grin, so i questioned,”Four?”

“I lead the witch covenant here.” she said smiling, but that went away as soon as another car pulled up.

Ray, Lindsay, Meg, and Joel came out of the car. 

“Joel!” I called out of shock.

“We can heal fast.” he said almost in a bragging way.

“i take it you demobilize Gavin and Geoff.” Ryan sternly.

“Yeah. We can make it a third so watch it.” Joel spat.

“Enough!.” Matt yelled causing Joel to look down.

“We need to discuss what’s been going on.” Ms Narvaez spoke sternly.

ooOOoo

“Gavin and Geoff will be punish for their doings, but,”Ryan spoke,” I’m also sure your mutt will be put on a tighter leash for now on.”

“Of course but remember come full moon even as Alpha they have free roam our the area.” Matt said almost daring for Ryan to say something.

“Enough boy’s,” Zindida spoke monotone,” We don’t want another relapse. What are we going to do with the boy?”

“We really don’t.” Ms Narvaez spoke,” As for Michael, we are going to educate him with all the history and ALL of you are going to respect him as if he is part of the Four. Are we understood?” 

“Why am I being treated like one of the Four?” I whispered to Ray as we hid on the other side of the wall.

“Because you are precious cargo.” Ryan spoke up loud enough for us to hear.

“Come out Michael.” Ms Narvaez said.

“What does he mean by that?” I asked look at all of them for a response.

“If no one else will tell him then I will.” Ryan said as he stood.

“No.” Ms Narvaez said with a stern voice causing Ryan to nod his head and sit down.” Michael. You’re what we call a doppelganger. An exact copy of one of your ancestors.” 

“What does that mean then?” I asked.

“It means.” she started.

“It means your blood is the key to so much power for all of us.” Ryan spoke out only Ray’s mom seemed to be upset while the others seemed to just nod their heads to reinforce what he just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people want to know that's Latin that they are speaking for the spells. I plan on doing POV's so that you can get other people's points of views while all of this stuff is going on. Small spoiler, so like What happen to Ray at the party and with his Mother in the study and after Michael left him and Lindsay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.O.V. is used in this chapter. Some fluff, a little smutty (nothing too much), Latin is used.

ooExplanationsoo

 

“The key?” I whispered to myself.

Ray was sitting next to me in my room. He dared not to say a word. He knew that I needed time to process everything going on. I was some sort of key for everyone else to use. That’s not something easy to swallow.

 

\-- -- -- --

“What do you mean key to power for you all?” I asked with a shaky voice.

Ray’s mom shot all of them a look before anything could be said.

” It means that in your death it could grant the killer an astounding amount of power.” Matt spoke out causing me to go speechless.

“We don’t know if you have to kill him Matt.” Zindida spat at him.

“We don’t know that we don’t either.” Ryan said casually, “That’s after all why we are all here, right? So that we could know for sure. “

“So…” I started now a little pissed off,” All of you are here to know if I need to die or not in order for you all to get this ‘power’? So that’s my purpose to all of you is to be a source of power?”

“No, that’s not your only purpose.” Ryan shrugged his shoulders.” We also need you to procreate so that in a few decades or centuries we can harvest that power from your future doppelganger.” 

“Ryan!” Ms Narvaez yelled.

“What? Haven’t you been the one saying that he deserves to know?” Ryan seemed to be shocked that he would bet yelled at for saying that, but his composure says that he knew what he did. He made it clear that it wasn’t just him in on it. It was all four of them.

“I think you all need to leave now.” She slowly sounding every letter clearly, sending chills down my spine.

They left the back shop (where they were having the meeting) none of them protest Ms Narvaez’s command. Ryan seemed to have speed off somewhere the second he said his goodbyes. Matt waited for Joel who was talking to Ray. Zindida walked to her car and said her farewells to Ms Narvaez and drove off. I however offered no goodbyes, I just left to my room.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

“Did you know?” the sudden noise causing Ray to almost jump.

“No man.” he spoke clearly.

“So you didn’t know about all of that?” I said a little irritated.

“I didn’t know about you being a part of all that.” Ray spoke almost seeming mad about the accusation.

“So you knew about someone might having to be sacrifice, but you just didn’t know it was me then?” I spat out as if the words were vile in my mouth. 

Ray stayed silent and now was avoiding to make any sort of eye contact with me. I couldn’t help but to start laughing.

“So when did you find out it was me?” I chuckled.

“At the party.” Ray spoke softly.

“How?” I spoke sternly, trying not to give in to the urges to hit him.

“The guy Geoff. He made some comments that caught me off guard.” Ray said with tears trying to fight their way out, but he hold them back,”It happened after you and I split up.”

 

\-- --Ray’s P.O.V. -- --

 

“Hey” Joel whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Hey yourself.” I laughed as I pulled his arms tighter around me.

“What’s someone so gorgeous as you doing here alone?” he whispered as he nibbled on my ear. 

“Do I look alone?” I turned and kissed him.

It has been a while since I seen him. He has been gone for two weeks in the mountains preparing for his shifting. Once a month on the full moon he turns into a wolf. During that time he has practically no control over himself, so he goes to the mountains so that he doesn’t hurt anyone.

“Jesus. Get a room horndogs.” a guy said laughing as he bumping into us.

“Don’t be jealous Burnie. You guys hungout for two weeks. It’s my turn to steal him away.” I teased.

“Yeah well keep an eye on him Ray, he has been a little bit… rude. It’s common for new pups like him.” Burnie warned.

“Will do Boss.” I laughed as I saluted him off.

Very few people knew about Joel and I being a… ‘thing’ . Burnie, and Adam, Joel’s best friend, were the only ones that knows about us. It wasn’t aloud in our community. We both come from a dieing breed of supernaturals so the need to procreate was ‘forced’ by not allow certain things to happen. Things like to cross breeding between races, and no same sex couples. So the fact that Joel and I are a thing was punishable in many ways. I don’t know what the wolves do, but I do know what the witches do. They strip them of all their powers and connections to the spirits and the elements. It doesn’t seem like much, to live a normal life, but after being exposed to all this power, the feeling of the loved ones past on, and all the elements coursing through your veins. There is nothing like it. To be stripped of that would be like being skinned alive. The very thought sends chill down my skin.

The chills don’t go unnoticed,” You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” 

“How can I not?” I sighed.

“We are miles away from anyone that would say anything. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy us.” Joel laughed as he pulled me onto the dance floor. 

Dancing with him felt amazing. Having my hips sway back and forth with his hands on my waist. We couldn’t help but to grind on each other. The feeling of being together and being as close to the other without anyone to worry about… it felt amazing.

I turned into Joel and whispered quietly,”Follow me.”

I turned with his fingers barely hooking into mine. He stood as far back as he could without breaking contact with me so that he could watch me as i led us. I glanced back and seen him biting at his lower lip, focusing in on my ass. He seen me looking back and looked up immediately almost seeming embarrassed that i caught him doing in. That just cause me to rush us a little faster into an empty room.

I led him in first and turned and left him standing in the middle of the room as i went back to close the door. As I did I felt him at my neck. He was kissing at it causing pulses of energy and excitement to course through my veins. As hit nipped at my neck to leave his mark to show that I was his, I moaned and pushed back a little until i felt his hardening length against my back through the fabric keeping us apart,and i grind against him. He spun me around and began to kiss me, pushing me against the wall, and he started to unbutton my shirt.

A slow clap came from beside us, causing both of us to freeze where we stood.

“Bravo you two.” Ryan spoke up,”I’m sure Matt and Ms Narvaez will be happy to hear about this.”

“How do you know her?” I asked confusedly, as he just grinned at the two of us.

“I have my connections Ray.” Ryan didn’t seem like he was trying to be intimidating, but yet he felt like he was,” And Joel. Ah Joel.”

Joel just seemed to be in a mix or pissed off yet scared to do anything or even respond to him, so I spoke up,” You can’t tell them, please.”

“But Ray It’s my civil duty to tell them,” he tried to say it like it was for the great of good as he walked towards the door. Then he stopped and turned around,” But then again.”

“What is it?” I asked almost pleading.

“Well…” Ryan spoke softly at first,” How about I just not say anything and both you of you just owe me one for now.”

He left the room closing the door behind him.

“Joel?” I spoke as i walked up to him. I put my hand on his arm, but he pulled away.

We stood there for a minute together before he turned and went out of the room. 

‘He left me.’ I thought to myself. I didn’t know if i should feel mad or concerned that he just left.

I stayed in the room for a few more minutes and buttoned back up my shirt. This also gave me time to recompose myself so that no one would think something was up.

When I walked out of the room I seen Joel yelling at Burnie. As I got closer I seen Joel turn to someone else and start yelling.

He shoved the second guy this time. Geoff didn’t bother to shove him back, Gavin was there in a heartbeat and shoved Joel for Geoff. I ran towards them as I heard the mic come on and Ryan started talking as the two shoved each other more. 

“What the hell did you say to him?!” I yelled over the music once I got to Geoff as Ryan talked . 

“I made it clear that his inbred family will never get the key and the fact that he is trying to get close to you to get to it was cute, but in vane.” Geoff spoke as if was the most nonchalant thing in the world.

“You have no idea what you just started.” I said a little pissed off as Geoff took a drink from his cup,”tóxico.”

He began spitting out his drink as a little bit of smoke left his mouth as if the drink burnt him. 

Geoff started laughing,”You can turn my drink to ravain all you want, but that’s not going to help him.” he gestured to Joel on the ground with Gavin on top of him hitting him in the face.

After a few more beats, the song was over and so was the fight. Gavin had walked away and Joel was walking towards me. I turned to look at Geoff, but he was gone. 

“Dude what the hell was that!” Burnie yelled as soon as Joel reached us.

“I’m leaving.” Joel said as he shoved past Burnie and not even looking at me.

“Joel!” Burnie yelled out as he chased him out the door.

I seen Michael standing on the other side of the room and I started walking towards him.

 

\-- -- -- --

“Then I told you it was time to go.” Ray spoke softly.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of that?” I asked him as he laughed at my question.

“I was trying to avoid you having to have all of this happen to you.” He said through his laughter. I couldn’t help but to join him in the laughter.

“This is all really fucked up.” I laughed.

“It really is.” He said standing up.”Get some sleep. I have a feeling we’re in for a long day in the morning.”

“Night Ray.” I said as he closed my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started next part, was going to make it part of this chapter and make this a long chapter, but then it would have probably not have been posted on time. So I might do the next posting early next week. 
> 
> Also I'm still trying to get into the flow of things with the writing, please leave any advise, comments, or ideas for what would be cool to mix in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry missed last week. This is a longer chapter so I hope that helps some.

ooDayTwooo

 

I couldn’t help but to wake up early today. I kept tossing and turning all night. Looking at my phone I see what time it is, ‘5:45 a.m.’ I thought to myself.I can’t even remember the last time I was up this early.

Play video games were out of the question, after all who wants to play games with no sound. Watching tv was not a choice, Ray’s mom refuses to buy any sort of television program when we have access to the internet. With nothing else to do I decided to go outside in the porch to sit on the bench to watch the sun rise.

Peeking out the window to see if the sun was even close to showing. As I looked there was a fusion of blacks, blues, purples, oranges, and reds blending together. For some reason at that moment it felt like all the things that felt overwhelming yesterday just seemed to lift off my shoulders. It took me a minute to realize that there was a man sitting on the bench looking at the same sunrise. 

I slowly opened the door to get a peek of who it was, but froze when he spoke.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it Love?” Gavin spoke softly as if he was off in another world in this moment.

“You must be a real asshole to show up after yesterday.” I stood there with the door ready to slam if he made a move, but he still hasn’t looked away from the light. 

“I know. I’m sorry for that. You didn’t deserve that.” He spoke in a more clear voice, but still not taking his eyes off the horizon. 

“No I didn’t, yet you assholes felt the need to use me as a tool in your fucked up games.” I spoke a little more harsh for the fact that he still wasn’t making eye contact or even looking towards me.

“I’m a vampire. It’s in our very nature to fuck with people, but that’s still no excuse.” The Brit said as he stood to face me, but I back further into the house inching the door a little more closed,”Don’t worry Michael. I can’t get in the house even if I wanted to.” 

“Why’s that?” I asked a little curious to the fact that it took two witches and a werewolf to take him down, but a door seems to stop him.

“I have to be invited in by the owner of the house,” he said as he walked up by the door and leaned on the wall next to it and started looking at the light again.

“Why did you come here?” I asked with a little less harshness, but more with a more serious tone.

“To apologize. I know it’s not much, but I figured that’s the least I could do.” he said calmly, but then mumbled almost with sorrow,”I know that’s all i would wanted.”

I could feel that wasn’t directed to me, but about something else. What would a vampire, a person that could control another person by looking them in the eye? Wait. What how do i remember that now? I remember him saying for me to never speak of that. 

“It is beautiful you know.” I said trying to push back those thoughts for now.

“What is?” he asked a little quizzically, I must have interrupted him in deep thoughts.

“The sunrise. It is beautiful.” I said as I opened the door a little more and leaned against the inside frame, resting my head on it..

This must have cheered him up some because his entire body went from looking like he was struggling to hold himself up, to filled with joy.

”You know I will make this up to you Michael.” He said now standing in front of me,” You know why?”

“Why?” I asked a little sarcastically and straightening up, waiting for him to make a joke.

“Because I like you,” He whispered and leaned in and he must have noticed that i was standing a little bit outside the door way, because he kissed my lips softly.

I immediately scooted back some and brought my hand to my lips. I wasn’t sure to slap him or to feel bashful about it.

“And don’t think I forgot about our bet.” He whispered and winked at me, and there’s the joke I was waiting for,” I’ll see you at school my boi?”

A little red in the face and not know what to say, i said,”You might.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.” and he wooshed off. 

I couldn’t help but to bit my bottom lip a little, as if to get the last bit of him that might be lingering on my lips. ‘This is stupid, I’m acting like a schoolgirl about a guy that just tried to kill me not even 24 hours ago.’ ,I thought to myself, but i couldn’t help but to bring my hand up to ghost over like the kiss felt. 

I closed the door slowly and breathed in deeply.

“So what’d he want?” the sudden sound of Ray’s mom’s voice making me jump.

“To apologize.” I said as i caught my breath. 

“Gavin apologize?” she whispered a little more so to herself.

“You know him?” I asked a little more confused.

“I met him when i was in high school..” she said with a little sense of happiness,” I was friends with him and Griffon.”

“Griffon?” I asked.

“She’s Geoff’s wife. They take turns watching Gavin when he chooses to go back to school. Since you don’t know her i take it that Geoff was the other one involved yesterday.” she said as if it was ironic for some reason.

“Wait, you knew them all when you were in high school. How?” i was confused because Gavin seemed to be about my age.

“Well they are vampires. The age they died and turned into a vampire is the age they will remain for the rest of their.. somewhat living lives.” she kind of laughed at the last part.

“So you were close to them?” I asked a little more cerrious.

“Yeah. We were really close for a long time.” She smiled and zoned out a little as if lost in her own thoughts.

“Were?” I questioned.

“I’m a witch and they are vampires.” She spoke as we walked to the couch to sit together, she help my and with both of hers as we sat, and she gave a weak smile,”Their very existence is a curse on this world.”

“How can you call them a curse when you said that you were their friend?” This is just confusing me a little now.

“A witch’s soul duty is to keep balance in the world, and vampires disrupt that natural balance when they come back to life after they died. To defy death is to defy the natural balance.” she sighed to this but still held a mode of confidence in what she said.

“Do you believe that they all are evil?” I couldn’t help but to ask now.

“I don’t like to believe that people can evil. Like i said, they were my friends. I do believe that people can do evil things, but it takes a lot to be evil.” she spoke as she stood,”Now you better get Ray up and you two better get ready for school.”

“Okay.” i smiled and started walking to the back rooms.

“And Michael!” she called out.

“Yeah?” i respond.

“Know that I do love you like one of my own children.” She smiled.

I smiled back,”I know. I love you too.”

ooOOoo

Ray sat there quiet as we drove to school. Neither of us knowing what to expect will happen when we get there. Ray’s Mom assured us that we would be safe and if something were to happen we have the help of the coven witches.

“Do you think they will try anything today?” Ray asked me as he chewed on his lips as we pulled up to the school.

I thought back to Gavin’s apology,”I doubt they will.” 

As we pulled up I seen Geoff and Gavin both standing at the school entrance from the parking lot. Then I started to think about the kiss, and how soft Gavin’s lips felt, and how I wish I could go back to that moment so that I could enjoy it a little longer.

“What’s up with you man?” Ray was looking at me with is an eyebrow raised and he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I realized that I might be blushing from the thoughts,”Nothing. SOOO. When are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend.”

Now it was Ray’s turn to blush,”You want to meet him?”

“Of course. After all if you think he is worth risking your magic for, how bad could he be?” I shrugged my shoulders as we got out of the car.

“You made it!” Lindsay shouted as she walked towards us with Barbara.

“Of course we did. It’s going to take a lot more than my life getting threatened to make me not show up to school.” Ray laughed.

“I could have just been threatened with a water gun and i wouldn’t come.” I joked.

“Well water guns can be scary. You don’t always know what’s it going to squirt at you.” Lindsey chuckled.

“Who’s getting squirted?” Joel smiled as he walked up with Meg.

“No one, we’re just talking about what it would take to not show up today.” I spoke up because Lindsay was already whispering to Meg and Barbara, and Ray seemed to not want to speak up.

“Well, Matt would kill me if I didn’t show up today so I don’t think there would be anything to make not show up.” Joel shrugged.

“Okay so apparently Ryan has promised to keep our… problems.. in check so I don’t think we have much to worry about.” Meg said bouncing on her toes.

“Well I doubt that they would want to mess with us again after yesterday anyways.” Barbara spoke proudly, and puffed out her chest to make a hero’s pose. 

“You do realize that it took 5 of us to take down 2 of them right?” Joel informed her.

“That’s besides the point. The small victories are what matters.” Lindsay spoke cheerfully.

I started zoning out because I seen Gavin again, but this time he was looking at me too. He had a sort of playful grin on his face and winked at me. Geoff must have noticed because he turned around to see what the Brit was looking at. He paused and looked at me then looked back at Gavin, and he got a look of somewhere between pissed off and an ‘are you serious’ look.

“Michael!” Ray called out waving his hand infront of my face. 

“What?” I said looking around and all of them are looking back at me strangely.

“You have been quiet and spaced out.” Barbara said a little concerned.

“Yeah dude, and I have never seen you that quiet for that long before.” Ray said somewhat jokingly. 

“Fuck you guys I got class.” I laughed and looked back to where the two were standing, but they were gone.

We all said our goodbyes and Ray and I started walking the same way for a bit.

“So what was with the staring ?” Ray asked

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” I said nonchalantly, but i know he must have seen use staring at each other.

“You know what I’m talking about. Are you going to be okay with the two of them there with you alone?” Ray asked stopping me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

The tardy bell rang.

“I’ll tell you later, and I’ll be fine.” I said with a reassuring smile.

He didn’t seem too convinced, but he went to his own class and I went to mine.

ooOOoo

As I walked into the class I felt someone staring at me from behind, and sure enough I felt his hands cover my eyes and say,”Guys who?”

“Hmm there are so many British accents here so it might take me more than one shot. Maybe Gavin?” I grinned.

“You’re an idiot.” Geoff laughed as he walked past us.

“But he’s your idiot.” I said with a big shit-eating grin.

“Yeah aren’t I lucky.” Geoff spoke sarcastically then went to his seat.

“What an ass.” I whispered to myself and Gavin started snickering.

“Another thing about ‘us’,” he nodded towards Geoff and whispered,”We can hear bloody everything.”

I bit my lip a bit realizing that Geoff then would have heard that,”Oh well.” 

“Please take your seats.” The teacher said as the bell rang.

“Nice to see that you all made it to day two.” The teacher game a wide smile,”Okay so who can tell me what special event is Friday?” he was already looking at Geoff and Gavin. 

“Red River Day.” Meg spoke up from the other side of the class.

‘I didn’t even know she was in this class.’ i thought to myself.

“Correct Ms?” he started.

“Turney.” she smiled brightly.

“Ms Turney. Do you know why celebrate Red River Day?” he asked .

“It’s the day that was thought to have started the war between the supernatural. When werewolves and vampires were cursed by the witches.”she said with a half grin and looking a little towards Gavin and Geoff.

“It was also the day that they say the witches of Rooster Den were dragged to the rivers and had their necks spiced open as an attempt to right the wrong that was done to the other supernaturals.” Geoff spoke with a devilish grin on his face looking back at Meg. 

“Yes, and we celebrate it because it’s also marks the day that the unsupernatualbeeings took controle of our town.” the teacher spoke up.

Gavin leaned forward and whispered,”Geoff kind of led the witch massacre and Meg is an ancestor to Megara, an ancient witch that was very strong during that time.” 

“Emphasis on the ‘was’.” Geoff leaned over whispering 

“Man you were an asshole then too. Good to know.” I still was not happy with Geoff. Gavin had tried to apologize, but Geoff is still on my hate list.

“Looks like someone can hold a grudge.” Geoff laughed.

“Over someone that tried to kill me. Yeah, not that hard to hold one.” I spat out at him.

“Oh my God.” Geoff just sighed and threw his head back as if he is already tired of the conversation. “If i wanted you dead you would have been on night one.”

I laughed a little,”Is that suppose to make me feel better?”

“What Geoff is trying to say is that we never wanted to hurt you.” Gavin spoke up to hush Geoff before he dug a deeper hole for himself.

“So what did you want?” I asked with a little bit a harshness.

“Because this stupid prick wanted to meet you even after we had specific orders not to.” Geoff glared at the Brit.

“Why?” this now caught my full attention. 

“You reminded me of an old friend.” Gavin said sheepishly, causing Geoff to laugh.

“An old friend? Really, that’s why you wanted to meet me?” I laughed at the very idea that it was because of an old ‘friend’. 

“See what you did now.” Geoff laughed,”You dug your own hole to get me out dickweed.”

“Shut up you bugger.” Gavin said covering his face out of what seems to be embarrassment, which just cause Geoff to laugh more.

“Is everything alright over here?” The teacher interrupted.

“Just peachy.” Geoff smiled.

“So I want all of you to come up with a project to celebrate Red River Day.” the teacher spoke to the entire class cheerfully.

“I think we can come up with something top.” Gavin cheered bouncing in his seat as he whispered to Geoff.

 

ooOOoo

I left class early to go to the bathroom, leaving Geoff and Gavin’s whispering to each other about the project. I left before either of them could catch up. I know that our next class with be interesting enough with Gavin, Ray, Lindsay, and Joel all in the same room. 

Walking slowly through the hall dreading next hour I felt a sudden presence of another person around me. 

“Did you really try to ditch me Love?” the Brit smiled as he walked beside me.

I sighed,” No, I just needed to pee.”

I walked into the bathroom and he followed me in.

“You know I can pee without you stalk...” I was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against mine.

The kiss didn’t last long at all before he pulled away to look at me. He looked a little nervous now. I didn’t know what to say or do. I stood there frozen looking at him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” he was interrupted with me kissing him now.

At first he seemed a bit shocked and still nervous, but then he started to back me up to the sink countertop. He lifted me up on to it so that i could sit down. He left his hands at my hips, rubbing lazy circles where my shirt lifted up a little when he picked me up.

Kissing him felt amazing. The feeling of his soft lips pressing against mine was unbelievable. I felt his tongue against my lips asking for permission, and I gladly let him explore my mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away and started to kiss my jawline then moved to my neck and kissed softly. 

I suddenly thought back to that dream and froze a little. He must have picked up on this because he he started to work his way back up so that we could kiss again. 

The door opened and a voice spoke out,” You have to be fucking kidding me.”

We both stopped and looked to see who it was. Joel was sitting there with a grinning with a hand over his eyes but had his fingers separated so that he could peek through with one eye.

“Shit.” I said red faced.

“Really? Not even a full 24 hours later.” Joel spoke in a high pitched shocked voice. 

“Stop grinning moron.” I laughed as I pushed Gavin back so I could get off the sink. 

“I think I better go.” Gavin laughed as he kissed me on the cheek causing my face to go even redder then he walked past Joel cautiously. 

“Really?” Joel laughed out of shock,”How?” 

I grinned and started to joke “You see when a guy and another guy has high sexual tension between them they...” 

“Oh my god! Stop!” Joel yelled out.

“I honestly don’t know why. It just kinda happened.” I spoke a little unsure.

“I’m telling Ray.” Joel narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

“You better not.” I said catching my cool. 

He started inching towards the door,” Oh, here I go.”

“Joel. I will kick your ass if you tell him.” I spoke a little more seriously.

“Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t tell him.” Joel said with a hand on the door.

“Because I am keeping your guys’ little secret, so keep mine.” I spoke with a grin. Joel had a look of pure shock on his face.

“He told you?” he spoke softly.

“Of course he told me. I’m his best friend. I will tell Ray about Gavin when it’s a good time.” I spoke calmly as I walked to the door and past Joel leaving him there with his thoughts.

 

ooOOoo

 

When I walked into class I seen Ray sitting with Lindsay, Gavin behind them and all three of them looking at me. Gavin made a kissy face at me. Ray look a little mad as he looked away from his phone, and Lindsay started reading what was on Ray’s phone. Then Joel walked up behind me.

“I don’t keep stuff from Ray.” He whispered.

“Asshole.” I whispered to him as he walked by.

“Love them.” Joel laughed as he walked by and winked, causing me to feel sick to my stomach now.

“That’s disgusting.” I laughed and went to go sit down by Gavin.

Ray and Lindsay both just looked at me like I was stupid. As i sat down Gavin tried to kiss me but I lent away. 

Ray sent me a text saying,”Lunch. Taco Bell. Expansions. I’m bringing Joel.” 

Lindsay and Ray whispered throughout the hour and I sat there awkwardly with Gavin. The teacher thank god gave us a little bit of work to do. 

 

ooOOoo

 

I didn’t have any of them in any of my classes after that. It wasn’t until lunch when Ray confronted me.

“So you want to tell me what the hell happened?” Ray laughed as we went to the car so we could go get lunch from Taco Bell, with Joel walking behind us. 

“It’s complicated.” I sighed as I got into my seat and started the engine. 

“Well it’s a good thing that I’m a witch and trying to hide the fact I’m dating a werewolf,because I don’t think I can handle complicated things.” Ray joked.

“Well he showed up this morning.” i started.

“This morning! What did he want?” Ray yelled out.

“Can i finish? Damn Ray.” I laughed

After telling Ray and Joel all that happened they sat there just looking at each other as they ate. Joel seemed to have a guilty look on his face.

“What?” I asked.

“Tell him what you found out.” Ray bumped Joels elbow.

“Well you see, I did some digging last night, about Gavin’s and Geoff’s history.” Joel started.

“And?” I questioned.

“Well Geoff has a very full history, but Gavin..” Joel spoke a little hesitantly.

“What about Gavin?” there had to be something that Joel isn’t wanting to say.

“There isn’t much know about him. So that means either he is a newer vamp, or.” He paused.

“Or what?” I turned my head towards Ray but still looked at Joel.

“Or he might have covered everything he has done up over the years. What that is we don’t know, but it has to be something big if he has gone through so much to cover it.” Ray spoke up slowly.

I sat there quietly.

“There is one more thing.” Joel spoke up a little more seriously.

“What is it?” Ray and I both said in unisoun. 

“Well my pack and I have been trying to find out what the vamps are trying to do. We suspect that it is something big. We don’t know exactly what, but we know it has to be big. One of our members was found dead after he was sent out to investigate what they were up to. Matt has us spread thin to find out anything.” He started.

“So?” I said with a raised brow.

“Well since Gavin has an interest in you, maybe he might say something to you.” Joel continued.

“No.” Ray shot out.

“I know you won’t agree Ray, but if can find out what they are try to do we might be able to prevent blood shed.” Joel spoke softly with his hand on Ray’s.

“I’m not going to let you put him in the middle of that stuff.” Ray glared at him.

“Fine.” I spoke up.

“What? Not fine.” he now looked at me.

“Look at you two Ray. What would happen if it was Joel they found dead next?” thing quieted the Porto Rican.

“If I can help in any way, then I want to.” I said clearly looking at them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some technical issues and had to rewrite this chapter so it might be a little sloppy. Thank you for the comments and Kudos. I'll probably do a POV on Ray's Mom's past with them in a later chapter. I might also do a chapter with a POV of how Ray and Joel started seeing each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latin and Spanish are used in the chapter. Some fluff, and a little bit of smut (not much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about getting the ball rolling really, and giving a little more of an inside look on some stuff.
> 
> BTW- the -- -- -- -- means that it's a jump back in the timeline and ooOOoo means jump forward, just so that doesn't confuse people

ooAfterLunchoo

 

As soon as we got back to school it felt different. It went from feeling like I was walking on eggshells to now feeling like a game. Like playing a spy game or something. For some reason it kind of game me a rush, knowing that the tables are going to start turning and that they’re now going to be in my favors. I have been playing the victim, but now I’m playing the undercover spy. 

I have it all planed out. I would have to keep up the nervousness some, especially around Geoff and any others, but around Gavin I could tone it down a bit so I can throw him off his game and get inside his head. 

Walking into me next class I seen my target already waiting for me. He was the only one out of us to be here. I know that this class will be where I would get him. English was going to be a fun period.

\-- -- -- -- --

“Make sure you drink this for now on.” Ray said as he put some green plant in my soda at Taco Bell.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Ravain. I will prevent any vampires from getting inside your head, and it also burns them if it ever comes into contact with them.” Joel said as Ray closed the lid and handed it to me.

“Okay so set one drink ravain.” I took a drink of it,” Step two, seduce a vampire.”

“Without getting caught.” Ray looked at me seriously.

“I think he gets it. Let’s get going otherwise we going to be late.” Joel spoke as he leaned over and kissed Ray on the cheek, causing him to blush with embarrassment and me to have to hold back laughing.

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Walking towards him I couldn’t help but to blush a little when he winked at me. I sat next to him at a table for two. The class seemed to be only containing only 6 other people so I didn’t really have to worry about someone else wanting to sit near us. 

“How’s my Boi?” the Brit smiled.

“I still don’t think i’m YOU’RE boi.” I laughed.

“Of course you are. Why else would you be willing to make out with me in a bathroom?” he snickered.

“You just caught me off guard.” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I need to catch you off guard more often then.” he grinned as he raised his eyebrows.

I need to see what will get him. I need to know what I can use as ammunition against him. Maybe jealousy? 

“Maybe you should.” I nonchalantly and looked away from him towards another guy. 

‘He looks cute.’ I thought to myself.

I started to bit my lip, then i sighed and leaned on my elbow so that I was looking more at him and less at Gavin. 

“Hmm.” Gavin almost sighed questionably.

The teacher started talking about our assembly we will have about Red River Day and started to talk about some literature that we should be familiar with since we lived here. I didn’t listen to him very much, instead I kept switching my attention from the teacher to the guy. I snuck a peek at Gavin, but he just seemed to be focused more on the teacher.

‘Okay so not so much on jealousy.’ i thought.

I moved my hand down from my head to my neck and started to rub it a little as if it was sore or something. Then started stretching some and rolled my head. As I leaned my head over, exposing more of my neck, I looked over at him from the corning of my eye to see if he was even noticing. He was now looking at me and seemed to have a slight nervous look on his face. 

‘Kinda had a hunch that necks would be his thing.’ i thought and laughed in my head about how stereotypical that would be.

I raised my arms together above my head to seem like I was stretching and looked at him. When I did he looked surprised and looked away as if he hadn’t been staring. 

I laughed, “You like what you see?”

“Maybe.” he whispered looking towards the ceiling. 

“Hmm.” I got up and walked to the teacher’s desk and asked if I could go to the bathroom. As I walked out I looked back at Gavin and motioned for him to follow.

As he walked in the bathroom and turned the corner I was on him. I pushed him into the wall and started kissing him. I held him back with one hand on his chest and the other on his waist. Without hesitation he started to kiss back. For some reason this felt right to me. 

He pulled away and laughed,” I thought that only happened because you were off guard?”

“I guess we both like to catch each other off guard like this.” I said before pulling him back into another kiss. 

I felt his tongue slide across my lip asking for entrance and I gladly applied. It felt amazing having our tongues dance together and exploring each other's mouths. He bit my bottom lip softly, making me moan slightly and he wrapped his arms around my lower back to pull me closer. 

‘I need to keep on track.’ i thought to myself.

I broke the kiss and started kissing his jaw line. I moved my hand from his waist and slowly had it trace over his waistband following to his center. I slid my hand down to grope him through his shorts. His breath hitched when I did. He grinned and looked down at me and pulled me back into a kiss. 

He started to push forward some to get more friction. I gladly complied and started to moving my hands slowly against him. Feeling him grow as i palmed him I started to smile into the kiss. 

I broke the kiss and got free of his grip, causing him to look at me with confusion. I walked to to mirrors and looked at myself and wiped away any saliva left around my mouth. 

“ Karma’s a bitch.” I smiled and winked at him as i looked at him through the mirror and left out of the bathroom. Leaving him leaning against a wall in pure shock and with a noticeable erection in his pants.

ooOOoo

Sitting in class for five minutes, after apologizing for taking so long, Gavin came back in. He looked a little flustered still and a tad bit red in the face. He walked straight to his seat and sat down.

“You’re a mingy prick.” He whispered.

“What, you don’t like being left all hot and bothered like that?” I said sarcastically and winked at him.

“What did I do to deserve that?” he laughed. 

“You remember ditching me at the party to go fight Joel? Also do you not remember yesterday?” I laughed.

“Well for one the fight wasn’t my fault. And for two I apologize for yesterday. So we were even.” the Brit snickered. 

“Well I don’t play to get even. I like to win.” I laughed.

“I will do to remember that.” he said as he wrote down something and handed it to me.

I looked at it and it was his number written on a five dollar bill and laughed, “ Are you trying to call me a prostitute?”

“No, i’m trying to bribe you to take my number.” he grinned. 

“Oh my God.” I laughed more,” You’re an idiot.”

The bell rang as he was about to say something. He sat there looking at me for a minute, like he wanted to say something but can’t find the words.

“Well I got to get to class.” I said as I left and he remained in his seat.

“Alright. See you later my Boi.” He smiled, but still not leaving his seat.

 

ooOOoo

 

When I walked into my next class I spotted an unlikely face immediately. Ryan was talking to the teacher, but in a hushed voice. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but by the reaction on Ryan’s face I could tell he wasn’t happy. 

“That’s the last I want to hear about this.” the teacher raised his voice to a talk and smiled as he placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Very well.” Ryan smiled back politely and turned to walk away. He spotted me and raised an eyebrow,”Michael. So nice to see you. Do have a nice day.”

“Uh, you too?” I said as he walked past me. 

The rest of that class passed slowly. I had a few questions for that teacher, but I would have to wait to let Joel and Ray know about that. If there are other people at this school that’s involved we would need to know how many and who they are.

 

ooOOoo

Spanish is my last hour of school for the day. Ray had signed us both up because he ‘wanted to get in touch with his heritage.’ Walking in I couldn’t help but feel a little excited that the day was almost over. Grant it I got two good make out sessions in, but still school sucks. 

Ray was already sitting in a seat leaning back in the chair, balancing on the back legs, and grinning. 

“Hey?” I said as I took the seat next to him. 

He jumped at the sound of my voice. He must have been in deep thoughts or something. 

“Hey. So how’s your day going?” Ray asked as he tried to recompose himself.

I laughed a little, “Interesting. Strange, but interesting nonetheless. What about you?”

“Oh, well it was alright. So what made your day so interesting?” He shrugged but I could tell there was a slight blush to his response.

“Well this happened.” I laughed as I handed him the five with Gavin’s number on it.

“The fuck? Are you whoring yourself out again?” he laughed as he looked at it.

“It was to bribe me to take his number.” I laughed more.

“So you were whoring yourself out!” he laughed more. 

“Buenas tardes. Good afternoon.” the teacher spoke up.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” I whispered to him. 

“So unlike your other teachers, probably, I am going to give you guys some basic questions to answer on the spot.” She spoke clearly. 

She walked around asking random people simple questions like, ‘how was your day?’, ‘how are you?’, stuff like that. She finally got to Ray and myself and her expression changed.

She got a fake grin on her face that looked like she was fighting a glare or something.

“¿Se tu divirtiendo con las bestias?” she looked directly at Ray. 

He glared at her, “¿Es usted?”

She gave a dark chuckle and looked at me and ignored Ray.”Enfermedad.”

I instantly felt sick, like I was about to vomit right then and there. 

“Desine.” and suddenly I felt like I was about to lose it Ray spoke.

“Dolor.” he said quieter and focused intensely on her.

With the second word the teacher’s expression changed from cocky to suddenly slightly shaky and quivering a little. Ray seemed to be on another planet, like he didn’t care about anything else going on around him, like he didn’t care that there were other people looking right at us.” She raised her hand a little towards Ray and he stop his starring, and it looked like a wave of relief washed over her.

“Oblitus.” he whispered one last time.

Wiping a little bit of sweat from her brow she pushed her hair back and walked off to the last few people like nother just happened.

“What the fuck man.” I said and hit him in the shoulder.

“Ow.” he rubbed his shoulder,” I was helping.”

“What was all of that?” I spat at him in a hushed voice.

“She was casting a spell to make you sick. I stopped her from hit. I don’t know why she did that, but I’ll have to let my mom know what she just did. We are not suppose to be using spells out in public like that.” he explained.

“Why was she trying to make me sick?” i hadn't even spoken to her and she is trying to get me sick?

“I don’t know, but I wiped away what ever was making her do that… for now.” he said the last part half unsuringly. 

“What do you mean for now?” I asked glaring at him.

“Well you see. I hadn’t really used that spell before, SO” he paused. 

“What did you do?” i squinted.

“I might of either just taken away that for as long as i am around her, or I just fried her brain.” he bit his lip nervously. 

“MIGHT HAVE FRIED HER BRAIN!” I yelled out.

Everyone looked at us immediately and Ray’s face was in his hands laughing out of nervousness. 

“Sorry.” I laughed,” playing a game.” I gestured to my phone.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be playing on your phone.” the teacher laughed and went on asking question to other students

“That wasn’t spanish you were saying. Why?” I whispered to Ray.

“Well there are several types of ways to use magic. About 97% of them you have to use your words, about 0% of them are in English. The older the language the stronger the spell. Spanish is old, but not very old. So I used Latin. One of the oldest languages, so it pretty much over powers others, sometimes. It’s still all about the caster’s will power and training. And not everyone can use any spell from any language. I’m only able to use Latin because of my biological dad, but i can also use spanish because of my mom.” Ray explained.

“What about the other 3% of the ones that don’t use words?” I questioned.

“Well I know that there are a few types of witches that rely entirely on the magic from the Earth alone. Most witches use spiritual magic so the words connect them to what they draw their powers from. All can tap into sacrificial magic, but that’s considered dark magic. I know that there are a few witches that can cast a spell without even muttering a word, it’s called expression. It’s the most twisted type of magic.” Ray said the last part grimly.

“Expression? That doesn’t sound bad?” i spoke.

He looked at me sadly,” Any witch can learn expression, but none really ever want to because then you open a door that is very hard to close. It allows you to access any magic you want, but at a price.” Ray said with a hurt look on his face.

“What price?” i whispered. 

“It tears away at your humanity. You are literally consumed by your own magic and most of the time it kills you because the human body can only take so much before it breaks. If you’re a spiritual witch like me it closes you off from the elements and your ancestors, so when you finally do die.” he paused.” You aren’t able to be with your loved ones in the afterlife. My Dad apparently practiced expression.” 

“Oh.” it wasn’t like Ray to ever to talk about his dad, “That’s… horrible. I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah, I know, but YOLO right.” he said obviously wanting to change the subject.

“Is she in your covnet?” I gestured to the teacher.

“I have never seen her before so it’s likely that she didn’t even know she was a witch. Which leaves be to believe that someone compelled her.” Ray said looking at her curiously,” I’ll have to let my mom know about her.” 

 

ooOOoo

 

After school Ray and I drove home so we could talk to his mom. We told her about the teacher, but that was all. She didn’t know about her and would have to meet her. She left shortly after so that she could arrange a meeting with her and the other witches. 

We went to play games in my room and I told him about what happened with Gavin. He laughed at how I left him in the bathroom like that, but he also agrees that we would have to find out what Ryan was doing there and what he was talking about. 

We need to find out what the vampires are planning on doing and who all is involved with it. Ray, Joel, and I are going to have our work cut out for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing a POV either next chapter or the chapter after. It will be about just some of the stuff I mentioned in previous chapters from when people spaced out or while other things where going on during the story. I'll try to keep it in order from each time one of those happened so that it doesn't get too mixed up.
> 
> Let me know if you guys want to know what the spells mean in english. I can start leaving the translations in the notes at the end (would do beginning but that might spoil some stuff before you even read it)
> 
> Also please kudos and comment. I love comments it helps bring in other people's perspectives on the story and helps me write.
> 
> Thanks all !!


	8. Ray Loses Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated so this is a kind of long chapter.
> 
> Did not proofread much at all so there may be some typos 
> 
> WARNING: There is a bit of blood and stuff mentioned during this chapter
> 
> Spanish and Latin are spoken in this

ooRay’sPOVoo

 

After telling my mom about the other witch, I felt uneasy. I know she went to go investigate it immediately. The witch coven was going to have a field day with this new information. We haven't had an new witches come here in my entire life, and the last time there was new one my mother told me it was when she was a young girl in high school.

It is almost time for Red River Day. Unlike all my past ones of just hanging out with friends and relaxing, I’ll be having to compete for power over the coven. 

\-- -- -- --

“After Red River Day long ago, our coven made a tradition for our new generation of witches to face off against each other. This was so that the winner would be willing to even fight another witch to protect our coven. By defeating the others it shows that you will hold no mercy for a trader, like the one that gave up the other witches that caused the other supernatural creatures to strike out long ago. This event is held every 25 years, 1 year for every witch that survived that night. Each must go through a series of test to prove their worthiness, and a few days before the event you are given one last task. One that asks someone to do something harder than anything else. “ My mother told me.

“But what if I don’t want to compete?” I asked.

“Then you don’t have to. But know that then the power of being leader of the coven will shift to another family.” she spoke softly looking me in the eyes.

“You say that like as if I do compete I’m going to win no matter what.” I said looking at her seriously.

She smiled and tilted her head and put her hand on my cheek, “ Your dad’s father was the leader when I competed. I won and I became leader. The power of past generations runs strong in your veins, if you let them.”

She got up and started to walk out of the study.

“Wait.” I called out.

“Yes?” she turned at the door.

“What did they want you to do that’s harder than anything else?” I questioned.

“They ask you to take a life of another supernatural. Witch, Vampire, Werewolf, anything. But just one. It’s different every time.” she said avoiding eye contact.

“You already know what it is don’t you?” I said looking at her closely.

“Werewolves this time.” she spoke softly and closed the door. Leaving me in the room by myself to practice.

\-- -- -- --

‘Werewolves. I have to kill a werewolf. How would Joel ever forgive me?’ I thought to myself as Michael and I played Halo.

“Yeah! Got you again.” Michael cheered. 

He looked at me and I snapped out of it. 

I faked laughed, “ You’re just getting lucky.”

He could see straight through my bullshit,” What’s up man?”

“Meh, it’s nothing.” I said just shrugging off the question.

“Dude, if it’s about me going undercover it’s fine. I know what i’m doing. I’ll play it all safe, and i’ve been drinking ravain. So i’m good.” he tried to reassure me.

I seen my out to avoid the real thing that’s bothering me right now,” I know. But it’s still bothering to know that at any point he could snap and hurt you.”

“Joel and I already talked this over.” he started,”He and I have classes that are nearby each other so if anything happens he can hear me with his wolf hearing shit.”

‘Joel’ his name rang back into my head.

I looked at him with a half serious face and half not sure face,” I trust you guys. I know you guys won’t do anything stupid. After all YOLO, right?”

He looked at closely. He could always tell when I was lieing or avoiding something that was really bothering me.

“What’s really bothering you?” he said calling my bullshit.

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” said stretching out in my seat.

“Fine.” he said monotonous and stood up and started gathering some stuff.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Going to go take a shower, maybe I can wash off all this crap you’re giving me.” he shrugged his shoulders and walked out before I could say anything.

I figure i’ll let him go cool down some before saying anything more. I left his room and went to the study to practice. 

I walked around the room slowly. In the center was a large stone bowl that contained water. All around the walls are small tables, and book shelves filled with grimoires, books of spells that each witch makes that contains their strongest spells. On top of the shelves and small tables are flower pots with dead roses in them. Surrounding the large bowl is a ring of torches that are unlit. The light in the room was very dim, the walls are painted black, and window covered shut. 

I walked to the center placing my hands around the rim of the bowl, closing my eyes, and taking in deep breaths.

“Encender” i breathed out softly, and I felt the warmth of the torches lighting. With each breath I took I focused on the flames I felt the heat build up. Each breath was causing the flames to rise and fall. Breathing out calmly the flames took it’s natural form. 

I grabbed a knife that sat next to the bowl and cut my palm open. I winced at the pain. 

I placed my hand in the water, closing my eyes I spoke, “Sanaret.” and the pain started to drift away. I felt the cut dissipate until I couldn’t feel it anymore.

I opened my eyes and looked at one of the flower pots and spoke clearly,”Venire.”

The pot gravitated towards my hand. Once it was in my hands I pulled the dead rose from its pot.

“Vita.” I whispered holding the rose close to my mouth. The dead rose started to bloom. The red in it looks like it did when I first seen my mom bring them from the shop. Bright and full of life. All of them were in full bloom.

‘Joel.’ his name crossed my mind.

“Fuego.” I heard my mother say, and the rose in my hand was in flames and I dropped it into the water bowl. 

Go figure I start thinking about the person I can’t be with, and the person that makes sure of that shows up.

“You need to stay concentrated.” she laughed,” You should have been able the since my magic before I even entered the house.”

“Maybe because I’m around you so much I can’t tell the difference?” I gave a dry laugh.

“That would actually mean you should be able to since it even better.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been thinking…” I trailed off as she raised her hand to stop me and she walked to the bowl on the opposite side of me.

“I know this will be a difficult task. I know that you are friends with some of the wolves.” She started.

“So you know why I can’t..” I started but stopped and looked down to the bowl.

“That’s why they have this as a trial. To see who is willing to stand up for the power of the witches. Don’t you want to be the one that leads us?” she looked at me and pulled my head back up to look at her.

“I know.” I said softly.

“Okay then.” She shook her arms at her sides like she was getting ready for something, “ cast something on me.”

“What?” I shook my head.

“Try to hurt me. Pretend that I’m going to kill you, that i’m trying to hurt Michael.” she said.

I looked at her quizzically, “Okay? Dol…”

“Deténgase.” she cut me off before I could finish. I was stuck. I couldn’t move at all.

“You have to be quicker.” She said, and I suddenly could move again.

“How was I….” i was cut off.

“Daño.” she spoke, and suddenly my hand started to feel like it was being ripped apart.

I started to yell in pain.

Still concentrating to keep her spell going she spoke through her teeth,”Yelling won’t help. Think. Use your powers.”

“What’s going on in there? Ray are you okay?” Michael banged at the door.

“Inprobe.” I yelled out, and my mom dropped to the fool holding her leg screaming.

As she screamed I felt my pain stop. The torches lit up, the flames almost reached the ceiling, the still air suddenly started to circulate around us, the water in the bowl started to boil, and the plants around us started to wilt.

‘If I get rid of her than I won’t have to kill a werewolf. Joel and I could be together.’ a voice in my head that i didn’t even know whispered.

A wave of panic swept over me. I wanted to stop hurting my mom, but something kept pushing me.

‘Do it. You know the spell.’ the voice continued to whisper.

“Ray!” Michael busted open the door and yelled.

My mom continued to scream for dear life.

“Stop Ray!.” Michael yelled as he ran at me.

“Prohibere.” I whispered before Michael could reach me.

“What’s going on? I can’t move!.” he yelled out.

My stare switched back to my mom.

‘Finish her!’ the voice yelled in my head now.

Blood was starting to come out of her mouth and nose. 

“Ray! You don’t want to hurt her! She is your Mom!” Michael yelled out.

“What do you know about what I want!” I yelled with a voice I didn’t recognize. 

“Look at her Ray. She will die if you keep it up. Look at her.” He yelled.

“Ray!.” the Jersey boy yelled one last time.

The flames to the torches went out, the water stilled, and the wind vanished. My mother was silently laying on the ground barely breathing. Michael ran to my mom to check on her. 

I raised my hand to my nose to feel that it was bleeding now. I suddenly felt light headed, and the room started to sway. Then it went black. The last thing I remember is that voice.

‘So weak.’ it whispered in my head.

ooOOoo

I woke up in a dark room with the only light there seemed to be a faint glow emitting off of me. The room is completely empty besides a door that seemed to also be faintly glowing. A sudden chill shot up my spine.

”How could you!” a familiar voice yelled out at me.

“Joel?” I whispered.

I could not see where he was, but his voice echoed all around me.

“How could you kill him!” he continued to yell at me.

“Kill who?” I whispered as I closed and rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision.

As I opened my eyes, the room changed. I am now in a dark forest with what looked like remains of a building. The air felt nice and cool, the dew on the ground seemed to glow from the light from the moon. The smell of fresh grass and pine filled the area. Only one wall with a small fireplace still stood from the demolished building. Brush and trees around seemed to almost engulf the remains around, but leaving only a small layer of grass where the floor of the building would be. 

I walked to the center of the building, in front of the fireplace and looked up. The trees around seemed to leave a nice view of the night sky. 

I actually remembered this place. It was where Joel took me on our first date. I was terrified to go anywhere, but he convinced me that he knew a place that no one would ever find us. It had to be one of the best nights of my life. Being here felt somewhat calming.

A sudden gust of wind suddenly gusted by me. The forest seemed to start to come alive. The cool air before suddenly felt like ice shredding at my skin. I looked up at the sky and seen a full moon staring down at me. Then there was a howl.

I turned around and seen large yellow and black eyes staring at me through the tree line. The creature took a step forward, showing its snarling muzzle and its large fangs. It looked like a wolf. 

“Joel?” I whispered.

The beast barked out at me, causing me to start to back away. 

“Joel is that you?” I spoke with a shaky voice.

It started to walk towards me, making me back up until i was pressed up against the wall. It stood on the outside of the building’s remains, watching me. 

“Joel I..” I was cut off as it charged at me.

As it latched onto my arm I screamed for my life. 

“Let go!” I yelled.

A the dark feeling swept over me, and suddenly all I could feel was anger. 

“Venenum.” I whispered. 

The wolf let go and howled in pain. It seemed to be gagging on my blood. I could see that its mouth looked burnt from it. For some reason the fact that my blood could harm such a powerful creature felt amazing. I felt a grin creep across my face. The wolf started to snarl at me again. 

As it tried to leap at me I spoke clearly with a smile, “Dolor.”

It fell to the ground and whimpered in pain, trying now to crawl away from me. As it did I walked towards what was a powerful beast, but now looked like an animal for the slaughter.

I raised my arm and pointed as if aiming and laughed, “Scalpere.”

A large cut started to appear on the wolf’s side, causing it to howl in pain again. As it did I moved my hand and the cut started to grow. It traveled from its side to inching its way up to its neck. As it grew closer I felt even more of the sick twisted joy growing in me. The mere sight of seeing its flesh rip open with my powers brought happiness to me for some reason. 

The beast looked back at me with pleading eyes, as if to be begging me to stop. I couldn’t stop now. The beast had to pay for what it did. Finally I quickly flicked my wrist and the cut shot across its throat. The beast fell to the ground. The dark feeling seemed to fade and I felt like myself. I looked at the wolf, and a sudden feeling of guilt and terror of what I just did came over me.

It lied there motionless as a pool of blood gathered around its neck. I could see the life in its eyes slowly fading. As it let go of its last breath, it started to change. He was now a human.

It was Adam, Joel’s best friend. The bearded man sat there motionless. Looking at him, my hands started to tremble. I looked up at the moon and seen it was gone. Another noise from the treeline caught my attention. 

Joel walked out from behind a tree. He started walking towards me with a grin, as if happy to see me. I seen his nose twitch, as if he smelt something repulsive. He froze and his eyes started to dart around, until he spotted Adam on the ground in a pool of blood.

He ran to his friend. Kneeling in his blood and started to pull is dead friend’s corpse in his arms. Tears streamed down his face, but the look on it wasn’t one of so much sorrow, but more like of rage.

He shot me a look and stood. 

“How could you!” He yelled.

His rage was causing his wolf form to show some. His teeth were fangs now. The hair on his arms stood up and darkened some.

“Joel.. I... I..” I stumbled over my words.

“You killed him!” he said stepping towards me as claws appeared at the end of his fingers.

I started to shake in fear at the realization that Joel could very well kill me and he would have every right to.

As he got closer I braced myself for any pain that might come. He was only a few inches from my face and I could feel his breath on me. The heat was soon gone.

When I peaked an eye open he was still standing there but just looking away from me.

“I can’t hurt you.” he whispered, “ as much as I want to, I can’t. You killed my best friend and I still can’t hurt you.”

“Joel..” i whispered slowing turning my face.

“No..” he said looking back at me with a disappointing look on his face and now tears of sadness rolling down his face, “I could never dream of hurting you, but you managed to hurt me in one of the worst ways possible. For that I will never be able to look at you the same. For that I could never love you again.”

“But Joel, I...” I said as I reached for his wrist, but he just pulled away and started to walk away.

“If I meant anything to you please stay away from me.” I could hear the pain in his voice as he ran off into the woods.

“How sad.” the voice said, but this time externally. 

I looked over and seen an old man dressed in a trench coat and slicked back black hair with gray streaks going through it as well. He seemed somewhat familiar, but I couldn’t match his face. He was looking towards the direction Joel had walked off to.

“I guess that’s what happens when you disobey rules again the coven.” He said very blandly.

“Who are you and why are you in my head?” I looked at him still feeling numb from Joel leaving.

“Well I am many things.” He said as he walked towards the same way Joel had left, “ But the only thing you need to know is that I’m here to help if you want it. I can give you the power you need when you are at your weakest.”

“How?” I started walking after him.

He continued to walk away and looked halfway back with a grin on his face, “ because we are family.” Then he disparaged into fog.

 

 

I felt light headed again and the wooded area started to blur. I felt warmth on my nose and when I felt it i looked at my hand to find blood. Then it went dark again.

ooOOoo

I started to wake up hearing the sound of gun firing from a video game. Everything was blurred because my glasses were gone. I just laid there for a minute to hear who was in there room. 

“Damn it!” the familiar Jersey accent yelled out.

“That’s what you get!” I heard another voice call out. Joel

“Ray?” Michael said noticing me.

They both seemed to walk towards me. I still couldn’t see there faces, but I could tell by the general sizes of the blurs that it was them.

“Here you go.” Joel was now at my side putting my glasses on.

As everything became clearer to see I looked around the room. I was laying on the coach at... Joel’s house?

“Why are we..” I started but was cut off.

“You kind of set the study on fire. When we got it out the entire house smelt like smoke and so your mom said that we might need to stay somewhere for a bit while she cleans up the mess.” Michael explained, “And I thought what better place to go other than your secret boy toy’s!”

I jumped up to cover his mouth fearing that his parents heard.

“Don’t worry they left yesterday for a pack thing.” Joel explained leaning over and kissing my cheek.

“Well I’m going to go get something for us to drink so yeah...” Michael laughed as he walked out of the room.

”What happened?” I asked Joel.

“I don’t really know much other than you got over worked and your magic over powered you.” I explained.

“I remember a voice in my head wanting me to do some horrible stu,,,,,: I paused remembering what I did to my mother and to Adam.

“It’s alright Ray. You’re safe and here with me now.” the slender man smiled and leaned into kiss me but I leaned back, dodging the kiss.

I looked down to avoid looking him in the eyes. I felt too guilty for what I had done in the dream and remembering the face of disappointment he had as he left me. I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered fighting back tears.

“For what?” he asked calmly.

“While I was blacked out I done something horrible.” i spoke looking at him with me my tear fill eyes.

I explained the dream to him, telling him about the ruins, Adam, and the man that called me family. He only nodded and reassured me it was only a dream and that I had nothing to worry about. 

“I know you would never hurt Adam.” he smiled as he held my hand.

“It just felt so real and so unreal at the same time. Like I knew what I was doing, but no matter how much I fought it I wasn’t able to stop.” I spoke as I looked at our joined hands.

“Ray I will be with you for a long while. Don’t worry about that stuff. I’m sticking with you. I love you Ray.” he spoke softly at the end. 

We had never told each other that before. Joel had always been the one to avoid those words as much as possible because it was a sign of a future a future of commitment.

I pulled him down into a kiss. In that moment it felt like all the pain I had just lifted off me and I and nothing else to worry about.

Pulling back for breath I whispered, “ I love you too.” and pulled him back into another kiss, but this one a little more forceful, needy.

He placed an arm each side of me and slowly climbed on top of me as I slid my tongue across his lips wanting entrance. I slid my hands up his waist so that they slightly pushed his shirt up so that I could feel is warm skill. He leaned on his forearms, making us lay flush against each other. 

He slowly moved to kissing me jaw line and down towards me neck making me arch my neck to expose more of the sensitive skin for him. As he slid down I felt him grind against me causing me to moan and buck my hips against his.

I heard someone clear their throat and both Joel and I froze.

“I’m gone not even ten minutes and you guys are already all over each other.” Michael laughed.

Joel sat up and glared at him.

“Hey, I’m a guest at your house don’t give me looks like i’m a bone that you’re going to chew on!” the redhead stuck his tongue out as he walked around.

“Oh. Maybe i should have waited a little longer, Judging by those.” Michael laughed awkwardly pointing at the obvious boners both Joel and I had. 

I pulled one of the couch pillows over it and covered my face that was starting to go beat red. Joel just lifted my legs up and sat underneath them then resting them on him like foot rest, but being sure not to have them too high up to push again his ‘situation’ going on.

“So CoD anyone?” Joel laughed grabbing the controller next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since I updated. Sorry.  
> I had a lot of stuff going on and my keyboard died on me so I had to save up money to get a new one.  
> Chapters will probably pop up randomly whenever I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write again. Second fandom writing, IDK how this will play out. I'm open for suggestions. I have somewhat of a story board planed out but those change all the time. I'm already working on the next part so if you like it part two will probably be up around Saturday, unless i get antsy and just want to put it up. PLEASE comment, give any advice you want on how to make it better. Future references I might or might not have gory scenes and possible smut in my future chapters, all depends on what is wanted.


End file.
